The Vampire and The Dark God
by TehUnoman
Summary: Oblivion didn't realize that he was being followed by none other than the pet vampires of Hellsing themselves. An anomaly back on Earth teleported the two anti-heroes to Remnant, where they continue the hunt for the being of darkness, all while becoming trained by the people on Remnant, not knowing that they were watched. Hellsing and RWBY belong to their respective owners.
1. Vampires in Remnant

**Ok, so I was busy writing the next chapter of RWBY-Oblivion, when for some odd reason, I decided to see if there was a crossover between Hellsing and this; as it turns out, there wasn't. UNTIL NOW! I hope this makes a lot of people happy, and quench the sea of rage that was built over this not existing. ENJOY!**

**Note: The OC's from RWBY-Oblivion will be existent, but I won't divulge as much as I did there, because that's where I think it may have been a killjoy. And the Horsemen will not be appearing, for that will be too much for this.**

**Note 2: The first part includes locations from Earth, so don't freak out if it's not Remnant just yet, it'll get there midway through the story.**

* * *

_Hellsing Manor, United Kingdom_

"I've triple checked it, sir Integra; it appears to be a natural anomaly in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado," Walter said to a distressed Integra. "It seems stable, as it doesn't have a gravitational pull on any of its surroundings. That is, until something walks in."

"Walter, if this thing is a portal, then Millennium may find it first, and bring back whatever horrors may lie within," the Hellsing woman said, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "We must not let them near it, for the safety of this world, and what lies on the other side of that thing." She then leaned back and pulled out one of her cigars, lighting it once it was in her mouth. "How did this occur, exactly?" she asked after a minute of two.

The old hunter flipped through the documents, and replied, "Well, it happened at 9:47 PM, when something imploded on itself, leaving behind the anomaly we are discussing, sir."

"What did the thing look like?"

More page flipping, and then a response, "It was shrouded in what appeared to be shadows; not even a flashlight could penetrate it. Whatever that thing was, it might be stronger than Alucard." The mentioning of the No-Life King's name made him step out of the shadows, retorting with, "Impossible, how can something like that even exist?"

Integra, who wasn't even surprised by his spying, said, "That's what you and the police girl are going to find out, Alucard. The both of you will be heading over to the Rocky Mountains in the United States, and find the anomaly. If that thing went in the portal, then you and Seras will be following it closely. Are your orders clear?" The vampire smiled his dagger-like grin, and replied, "It will be done, my master."

_Hours later…_

The pair of vampires stood in front of the orb of darkness, which near the edges, radiated a dark blue light so they could see where it is. "Is this the…thing, master?" Seras asked.

"Yes, police girl, though I must say, it's making me uncomfortable just standing near it," Alucard replied, shifting a bit. That made Seras uneasy; anything that made Alucard nervous was probably deadlier than he could even be. "Well, we might as well find out what lies on the other side, I guess," the Draculina said, walking forward to it.

"Wait, let me go first," Alucard said, stopping Seras from touching it. He walked closer to the dark orb, cringing at the amount of energy it was producing. Alucard then moved his hand closer to the orb, and touched it with his finger. The moment he did that, he was sucked in instantaneously. Seras, who wasn't expecting anything, rushed forward, and grabbed onto the sphere of shadow, and joined up with the spiraling master, going who knows where.

* * *

_Unknown location, Mountain ridge_

Seras face planted the moment she got out of the portal; it wasn't really forgiving when it drops someone off in an unknown place. She got up, and found herself in a crater. "Did I end up making this?" she asked aloud.

"No, police girl, and before you ask, neither did I," her master's voice said, but it seemed distracted. She walked out, only to gag at the sight: Bloody skeletons hung on crosses made of bones, some had their own appendages shoved down their throats, and even their organs were all over the ground, with some having bites in them. She looked at Alucard, and noticed that he was still cringing, but at the sight.

"What caused this slaughter? I've never seen the like before, even when I was alive," Alucard said, touching one of the crosses. The moment it did, he ended receiving a memory from the bone-like cross: A pair of yellow eyes-no pupils at all-caused a massacre on the soldiers in seconds, even doing kills that he wouldn't imagine, let alone try and perform with ease. He removed his hand, as if he was getting too much information.

"Master, are you ok?" Seras asked. "What did you see? Maybe I could-"

"My god…he is more brutal than I am!" Alucard shouted, his maniacal smile returning. "Where is this person so I can shake his hand? Although, it is a bit of a waste of blood, I must say." His response was a Deathstalker erupting out of the ground, surprising the two vampires. Alucard looked at it, and smiled. "A monster in this world THAT large? Someone hasn't been doing their job around here, I think." He pulled out his two guns, and began firing at the bone mask that covered its head; to his shock, it blocked the bullets with its claws, and smashed its golden stinger into the ground right where Alucard used to be. The vampire didn't know what to expect, but a very smart monster was on the top of his list, so he did what he loved to do best; shove his hand into its skull, only for the hand to explode. "Tougher than it looks," Alucard muttered.

"You know, if you wanted help, you could have just asked," A voice rang out. Alucard looked up to find rose petals-_Wait, what,_ the No-Life King thought-swarm the Deathstalker, catching it off guard. A few seconds later, its stinger was cut off, landing right on its head and shoving Alucard back. Before he could react, however, someone slammed the fallen stinger straight through its skull, making it gasp for a few seconds, and it moved no more. He looked again, and could have sworn that she was trying to mimic his color choice: The savior wore a black dress of some kind, a black corset, black and red combat boots, and a blood red cloak. Her weapon was something that even Alucard envied.

Seras had no idea what to do, so she did the one thing most people would do when someone saves their life-well, un-life in this case-and that was to ask, "Who are you?"

The girl turned around, and looked at Seras with silver eyes, and said, "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

* * *

**A very short chapter to start it up, and I could give a damn, yet I choose not to. Also, you may have noticed that I have yet to add in the OC's; you'll see them soon.**


	2. Learning the World All Over Again

**Now the OC's come into the story, and we'll start it off with the main one himself. Like I said in my first story, I'm never doing A/N unless it's to address something. So, without further ado, here's the second chapter of T.V.T.D.G!**

* * *

_Undisclosed location_

The Scroll wasn't necessary to even find out what caused the shift in power; it was quite clear that two dark beings fell through the rabbit hole, with one of them weaker than the other. Oblivion noticed that the Ruby chess piece was near the two new chess pieces, and picked one of them up. "_So, he has made his way here,_" the Dark God said, chuckling darkly. "_This is interesting; I guess I left something behind back on Earth._" He looked up, and found his assistant, VulGrimm, waiting for orders. "_Intercept those two new players, and let them know that Coronox Kardas wants to have a word with them._"

VulGrimm nodded in haste, and then asked, "_Should I tell them where they can find him?_" Oblivion nodded, and replied, "_Tell them to look in the place where the shadows aren't displaced by light, and they'll find him._"

VulGrimm saluted, and left the room, leaving behind the pair of yellow eyes still on the throne. "_You may have learned to fight 500 years ago back on Earth, Alucard, but how well can you manage fighting here on Remnant, my dear friend?_"

_Vale Docks, Vytal_

It was a trip to remember; Alucard, seeing as though he was a vampire, forgot to carry his coffin along into the portal, but somehow wasn't affected when he was on the boat, sailing to Vale, whatever that place was Ruby is talking about. It appears that the rules that bound vampires back on Earth weren't in effect here on Remnant, if this was what the planet was called. To test something out, he thought of the River of Death, and to his surprise, brought out twenty familiars before having to shove them back into the shadows. "This isn't right," Alucard said to himself. "I thought the Cromwell Restrictions were still in effect, but it appears to not exist on this planet."

Seras wasn't in his presence; she was on the deck, having a nice talk with Ruby about the world they are in now. "Wait, so what you're saying is that you come from another world called Earth?" Ruby said, still confused.

"Yes and whatever we touched brought us here," Seras replied. "It was a portal of some kind, created by something very powerful. My master and I are trying to find who or what caused the anomaly and recruit him to the Hellsing Organization." This is when Ruby perked up, and said, "Oh, do you mean Coronox? He may know something about what you're talking about, though I doubt it was him. Anyways, what kinds of weapons do you guys have?" The talkative girl immediately went into her weapon-gushing mode, and Seras had no choice but to comply; she may be a vampire, but even she couldn't resist the puppy eyes Ruby was giving off. _I think the Master may even have a hard time trying to resist,_ Seras thought.

Pulling out the bulky cannon, she began talking, "This is the Harkonnen: It's a 30m.m cannon that can fire piercing tank rounds and incendiary rounds as well. It is designed to be an anti-freak weapon, which means it kills ghouls, vampires, whatever isn't natural." She stopped talking, to find another confused Ruby. "Umm…what's wrong?"

"It fires what type of ammo now?" she asked. "Don't you mean red Dust rounds?" Now Seras was confused. "Red what rounds?"

"Right, you aren't from here," Ruby then realized. "Ok, so coming from memory, Dust is a type of crystal that is used to create energy, whether that would be in the form of fire, ice, lightning, etc. We also use it not for weapons or ammo, but for fuel as well. This boat we're on? It's powered by Dust." Seras nodded in understanding; a weapon this strong could be of high interest being used against Millennium. Speaking of freaks…

"What were those monsters we faced back there, exactly?" Seras asked, which Ruby replied happily with, "Those monsters are called Grimm; they are soulless creatures that attack all humans and Faunus' peoples alike. Hunters and Huntresses are people that kill Grimm, in which they use weapons-" she pulled out Crescent Rose, in full scythe bravado "-somewhat like this, to send them back to hell. My words used, not theirs." Seras was still very uneasy about the menacing look of the scythe being wielded by a young teenager. "Tell me how exactly you are not even struggling to wield that weapon?" she asked, still very nervous.

"Well, part of that would be because of my sister crushing me every chance she got-not in an evil way, mind you-and another part is because of my Aura," Ruby said, and before Seras could ask, Ruby then said, "Aura is the thing that lives inside people-everyone in Remnant has it, but with most it hasn't awakened just yet-that have a soul, that's what separates the humans and Faunuses from the Grimm, whom have no soul to begin with. Each person has their own Aura color, but each semblance is chosen at random, whether it would be speed, glyphs, polarity, shadows, fire, etc." This made Seras lower her gaze, for she knew what she was. Ruby noticed, and said, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, there isn't anything wrong," Seras said, hoping that it would work. But, because Ruby is acting like the hero every now and then, she replied, "Don't lie to me, something is bugging you, so tell me what is wrong." Not to her knowledge, Alucard was on the deck of the ship, listening to every word. Hearing this, he smiled, but didn't reveal his teeth, and walked out of the shadows. "You are correct by the matter of fact that we aren't from around here. But back on Earth, we were changed to Nosferatu, vampires, Miss Rose," Alucard said, making Ruby jump, and stare in shock.

"Wait, the two of you are vampires? Then tell me how in the hell are you not burning up in the light?" Ruby asked, hoping that she wouldn't get killed. Alucard laughed, and replied with, "Don't read those stories, Miss Rose, they're mainly fiction. However, something occurred when we walked through the portal, and now, I'm starting to believe that the stories have become fiction now; I'm traveling over a large body of water without my coffin, I'm walking in broad daylight-something that you noticed-and the restrictions that were placed on me back on Earth are not in effect here."

Ruby just gaped, but turned around, and said, "Oh look, we made it to Vale!" She seemed very ecstatic to get off the boat, away from the vampires, but stopped and said, "Hurry up, you slowpokes! We need to let the crew do their thing too, you know." Seras just looked at Alucard, and chuckled slightly. After a minute of walking, Ruby then said, "Ok, I know you both are vampires, but if I'm correct, then you could probably get your Aura to activate, that is, if this world will let you." Seras' face lit up with anticipation, and Alucard had a look of interest, but was soon replaced by an edgy look. "We're being followed," Alucard said, pulling out his trademark guns. Ruby made an 'ooh' sound, but soon unsheathed the HCSS on her back.

* * *

The trio waited for something to pop out, and sure enough, a man rose quickly from the shadows, with a receding hair line, black sunglasses, a rough face, and a black suit to top off the look. If anything, he looked like a more formal version of Alucard, without the long hair, of course. Ruby recognized him, and said, "VulGrimm? Why are you hiding like that; you know I don't particularly enjoy it too much." The man smiled, but it vanished quickly. "_I'm not here for surprises, Ruby; I'm here for the vampires next to you._" Alucard fired a shot from the Jackal, but the man named VulGrimm dodged it with ease. "_Not to kill, of course, but to bring a message. AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME, DAMNIT!_" He was saying this while Alucard was still shooting at him, in which Ruby had to step in.

"Alucard, stop! He's a friend of mine," she said, in which Alucard stopped firing, but kept the guns up as a precaution. VulGrimm dusted himself off, muttering to himself in the process, and then said, "_Coronox Kardas wants to have a word with you two, and seeing as though you are with Ruby here, I'll let her lead you to him. Good day, Alucard._" He then walked backwards into the alleyway right behind him, and vanished.

Seras spoke up first after the meeting: "So, where is this Coronox Kardas person we are to meet?" She turned to Ruby, but only saw an outline. "Wha…where…" was all that she would say. In the silence that followed, a tumbleweed blew through the street. "She disappears just like you do, master," Seras said, turning to Alucard, only to find another outline. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AM I ABANDONED ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Silence, and another tumbleweed, in which Seras crushed with her foot. "That is a running gag that I do not want here," Seras said darkly. She then saw a trail of rose petals, and Seras pulled out a pair of orange sunglasses.

"Well, someone must have hit the Staples button, because…" she pauses to put them on. "That was Easy." She then starts running in the direction of the roses, not wanting to think about the pun that she just did.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but it also adds suspense as to what happens next. Read and Review, as usual.**


	3. Meetings and Deception Part 1

**Though I have nothing to say about this chapter, I do have an announcement concerning RWBY-Oblivion: It shall be deleted so it can be rewritten in a better format. The first chapter will remain the same, but the story will change greatly. As for this fanfic, it will remain on its course without change. So, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Hellsing Manor, England_

"LOST CONTACT?!" the enraged leader of the Hellsing Organization shouted, after hearing the news from her servant. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN 'LOST CONTACT'?!"

Walter, who was the unlucky soul to bring in the report to the now pissed-off Integra, nearly flinched at her yelling. "Sir Integra, I've been trying to place contact with Alucard and Miss Victoria for quite some time now," the worried butler said. "Either they have been ignoring their phones-which I'm certain is unlike them-or they've simply vanished off the Earth. I've been scouring news reports to find the odd missing reports, murders, and so on, but there hasn't been anything as of late."

Integra was, to say in the least, exasperated. Her head fell on her desk, making a resounding *thump* when it did. "Walter, I know your duty is to protect Hellsing Manor and myself, but my main concern is that those two may be dead-again," she said, her voice muffled slightly. "If you can, go to Colorado, and bring some of the Wild Geese mercenaries with you; we don't know what to expect now." Walter bowed, and replied in his monotone voice, "It will be done, Sir Hellsing."

Neither of them had any idea that they were being eavesdropped by something lurking in the shadows. Once Walter left, the mass chuckled, startling the woman at the desk. "Who's there? Show yourself; stop hiding in the shadows!" she demanded.

"_There's the woman I remember many years ago,_" a voice echoed its response. Integra's spine curled up: Even Alucard wasn't that stupid to cause something like this, meaning it was someone else. "_But, if you remember clearly, Integra, I've never liked showing myself, especially during _His _presence._"

"Oblivion," Integra whispered. Clapping came from the shadows, and a cloaked form walked forward. "_Bravo, my dear. Twenty-Five long years and you still remember me, and it's good to see you too,_" the Dark God said; his usual golden eyes present. "Why are you here? Do you have anything important to tell me?" the woman said, now worried for her safety.

"_As a matter of fact, I do. I know exactly where your pet vampires went, and I know how they got there, along with bringing them back, of course,_" Oblivion said, his voice more cheerful than Integra originally remembered. "They've vanished when they went to investigate an anomaly in the Rocky Mountains in the United States. How do you know any of this information?" she asked, agitation building on with her worry.

Oblivion raised his hands in mock surrender, and said, "_That 'anomaly' is actually a dimensional portal that I may have unintentionally created when leaving Earth. It is directly connected to the next world that Alucard and Seras have fallen into-quite literally, I must say._" He paused for Integra, who was lighting one of her cigars. Her eyes then told him 'Go on.'

"_So, where they went to: The portal brought them to a world that is called Remnant, in which is infested with creatures of darkness, but not like the ones you're familiar with,_" Oblivion said, piquing Integra's interest. "_Those creatures are called Grimm, in which the world trains extraordinary children to become Hunters and Huntresses to kill Grimm, much unlike this world being oblivious most of the time about its inhuman populace._

"_How they got there is something I'm also trying to figure out, but I have a good assumption: From what I'm getting, the portal only reacts when a person touches it, bringing them to Remnant. I believe some of the missing persons' reports revolve around this, if I'm not mistaken._" To prove his point, he pulled out some files from the local police departments in Colorado, mainly, the ones in Boulder, Aspen, Loveland, and Arapahoe. "Some of these reports came in only a few days ago, how did you get your hands on them?" Integra asked, flipping through each one.

"_You're forgetting who you're talking to, Integra; any information I want, I will get,_" Oblivion replied, a bit annoyed at her last statement. "_But now's not the time: How to bring them back is simple enough, though I doubt the vampires would want to leave now. All they would need to do is touch the portal that dropped them off in Remnant, and they're back on Earth._"

Integra looked up at what he said, and replied with malice, "What do you mean, 'doubt they would want to return?'" Oblivion smiled-if she could see it-and gave her the response that she didn't expect: "_The rules are different there, Integra. The Cromwell Invocation has been deactivated permanently the moment Alucard stepped through the portal. He forgot his coffin, but is able to travel over large bodies of water. If anything, Remnant is making it to where it doesn't want your pet vampires to leave anytime soon._

"_But, there are a couple of issues; First off, Remnant's population has never faced a vampire before, and not one of Alucard's powers, mind you. Those Hunters and Huntresses there will no doubt change up their weapon orientation, just so they could kill them with ease._

"_Second, another organization is mobilizing its agents to keep the portal under wraps. If they should succeed, bringing back Alucard and Seras is going to become much more difficult, because they will be taken in for testing, questioning, and quite possibly exterminating should they find out what they are. You should know which one I'm talking about._" Integra's eyes narrowed in rage; her weapons snatched out of her grasp that easily, and it will be difficult bringing them back. "If that's the case, then you shouldn't have a problem getting them back here, right?" the leader of Hellsing asked.

Her response came in the form of the darkness melting away from the figure, revealing a black fedora, suit with a golden tie, and a smile that didn't resemble Alucard's toothy grin, but was just as terrifying. "_Of course there isn't a problem with me getting back; it will take a while, though, because there are things to learn from Remnant, after all,_" the humanoid Oblivion said, walking over towards the door. "_If anything, this could benefit your assault against Millennium, so keep that in mind._" He opened the door, and stepped through, closing it behind him. Integra soon followed, only to find the hallway of her manor empty. _He's grown stronger than I have experienced,_ she thought, closing the door quietly. _What has Oblivion been doing these past few years?_

* * *

_Three weeks earlier, undisclosed location_

"_Sir, something has appeared back over where you first landed here on Remnant,_" VulGrimm said to his master. "_It's been producing energy signatures that indicate a direct connection to another location, though I'm not certain where-_"

"Earth, VulGrimm. That's where the other twin is located," Coronox said, looking over the Scroll, which was taking the guise of a massive three-sided chessboard, with the inhabitants of Remnant dotting the sides; good, evil, and the main players, with a tower right in the center, holding up a golden king and queen piece; the king with the name 'Oblivion' on the base of the piece. Anything that occurs on Remnant-or anywhere, for that matter-never left his sight. "But your presence here means that something came through the portal, and I'll find out soon enough."

With that, he tapped on the tower, and it flashed a bright light over the board for only a few seconds before it dimmed, revealing something new; two cyan knight pieces right next to each other. Coronox touched one of them, and a dark pulse emitted from the piece. "So, Alucard and Seras have made it to Remnant; this puts a spin on things," Coronox muttered. "VulGrimm, I'll be returning to the Pit to manage things down there; you'll be bringing them to me. Are we clear?" VulGrimm nodded his affirmation, and left quickly.

Soon enough, the darkness engulfed Coronox, and he was no longer in the room. But he left just as a Grimm piece converged towards the knight pieces, and a black queen also came into the fray; for once in his existence, Oblivion is actually unknowing of an event occurring in Remnant, a mistake that he shouldn't have done twice in a row.

_Vale_

Seras was following the trail of roses as fast as she could, to find that the trail stopped quickly as she turned a corner. "Did I go the wrong way or…" she muttered, looking around her. She then saw two unlikely figures in a shop; a girl in a red cloak, and a large man with a red overcoat and fedora. Seras then looked up, and saw the shop name: "Keidran's Weapon Depot," she said, toying with the name for a few seconds before walking in the shop herself…and had to stop herself from drooling over the amount of weapons in stock. "Holy shit, this is…wow." Alucard heard her voice, and said, "Police girl, what took you so long?"

Ruby spun around, and said, "Hey Seras! Sorry if I ended up leaving you behind, but Alucard said something about needing new weapons, so I brought him here!" She was bouncing in excitement, which was something that Alucard was not normally accustomed to except for killing others. But, he could show some empathy, as he replied with, "After seeing Miss Rose's weapon here"-"Which by the way I need to show you after we're done here!"-"I looked at my own, and I decided on getting something to be at least on par."

That either insulted Ruby, or made her a little bit disappointed, because she retorted by saying, "Hey, don't be on par, you old man! You do know you can make them on your own, right?" Alucard and Seras looked at her with surprise and interest, which didn't faze her. "That's how I made Crescent Rose here; I went overboard, and got a weapon of Grimm-death." She then thought over her words, and gasped at what she said a few seconds ago. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that first bit right there, I kind of forgot we're in public and everything, and you are different, along with Seras, and-" her rambling made her ignorant of the situation, which attracted the storekeeper.

"Different how?" he asked. "Are you a Faunus?" It was an accusing tone, one in which snapped Ruby back to reality and made Alucard and Seras confused. "No, no, nonononono! These two aren't Faunus'; I just said they're different like…umm…like that one guy that came in first. Who was he, because I forgot his name entirely?" Ruby was trying to fix the issue, but was rambling again.

The manager paid her no mind, and reached over to pluck off Alucard's fedora. The No-Life King let him, much to Seras' surprise, and smiled at the man's reaction. "I have no idea what a 'Faunus' is, but if that's a derogatory term in this world, then it must be something that the humans here have messed up again," the man in red said. "But if you're done here, I'd like my hat back, and weapon parts as well." The manager just gawked, but plopped the fedora back on Alucard's head, and pulled out a catalogue on all the parts, ranging from blades and hilts to barrels, triggers, hammers, slides, clips, and more.

Seras grabbed one as well; agreeing with her master's plan for upgrading her equipment; if Ruby went overboard with her weapon, then it was no doubt that there were others like her that would have done the same. Her main focal point was guns, even before she was turned into a vampire, or even joining the police force in England. Ruby looked over, and said, "Mainly a gun person as well? I understand your feeling; just ask my sister Yang, she has gauntlets that fire shotgun shells."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Seras asked, not looking up from the list of parts. Ruby hummed for a few seconds, but was interrupted by something. Her hand went to her ear, and she got a message:

"I have weapons for them already; but get them out of there, because it's going to end badly if the three of you linger at the weapon shop."

Ruby nodded, and told Seras and Alucard, "Hey, Coronox told me that he already has weapons for you guys, so we should head over to where he's at right now." Alucard looked up, and smiled, and Seras was nearly giddy over the news. "Good, the sooner the better," Alucard replied. While the two walked out, she then contacted Kendrax.

"Hey, we need a ride to The Horsemen's Pit, it's important," Ruby said. She got a laugh out of him, saying in between the laughs, "Oh please, your sister can ride her motorcycle there, and take you with her for all I care!"

"But Coronox needs me and two others, in which you haven't heard _aren't from this world,_" she replied, whispering the last part into the scroll. All laughter died off, and Kendrax then said, "I'm on my way; I'll see you in two minutes."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Read and Review, as usual.**

**Also, I've been getting a large response from some awesome people reading this story, and I must say, thanks for the support.**


	4. Meetings and Deception Part 2

**Alright, before we begin, a very awesome review came in today, and it made me very happy, so thanks Barbque for your criticism, along with the rest of you guys leaving reviews on my story. I also take requests for OC's, so if you guys have any ideas for characters, let me know, and I'll try to find them a good place in the story.**

**So, let's see what happens in part 2 of Meetings and Deception!**

* * *

_The Horsemen's Pit, Vale_

The Pit is a very popular nightclub, and the main reason for its success is behind the owner, whom goes under the pseudonym The Horseman. He is also the man for people needing information, but getting a meeting with him is difficult; the only way that one can meet him is if the person has some sort of interest to the mystery man. Only a few people got a chance to meet with him; four of them are none other than Team RWBY, with the next two being led there right now.

Alucard was restless during the ride to the nightclub; he was getting as much information from Ruby about 'The Horseman,' but he knows she's keeping something from him. _Probably for good reason, too,_ the No-Life King pondered. That wasn't the only thing that made him restless, though. Ever since the ride on the ship to Vale, he no longer felt restricted by the Cromwell Invocation system, and that actually scared him. The vampire always shown his power by taking a load of bullets to carve him into tiny pieces, and sometimes becoming a bloody mist at one point in time, but now there was nothing holding his full potential back.

His worry didn't vanish as the trio drove into the parking lot, nearby the nightclub in question. "This is the place?" he asked Ruby.

"Yep, this is The Horsemen's Pit; my sister works here as a bouncer, along with a couple of others, to be honest," the girl in red replied. "This is also were you'll be meeting The Horseman. I don't know what interest he has with you, but it must be important to call you in." She got out, and Seras followed. Kendrax realized that Alucard was still inside the car, and asked, "A little nervous?"

Alucard shook his head, saying, "No, something else was on my mind. Thank you for the ride here, Kendrax." The driver chuckled, and said, "Anytime, my undead friend…anytime."

Seras had been at a club once, but it was nothing like this: There were five stations going along a massive bar stand, with the back of the bar having different lights for each specialty drink, ranging from bourbons and whiskeys to rum and vodkas; there were multiple servers bringing out food at a quick rate to each table, and thanks to her amplified hearing, Seras could hear each person saying how good the food was; instead of a DJ, there were live bands playing different songs to a large crowd on the dance floor, with their game being pristine as if they perfected it last night. It was a nightclub that Seras now knows that any other club back on Earth can't beat it.

Alucard was also impressed, but wasn't interested in the live action; he headed over to the bar, luckily nearby anyone that could overhear him, and called over one of the bartenders. "Hey there, buddy. What can I getcha?" he asked him.

Before he could say anything, VulGrimm was walking over, telling him this; "Hey, Dan, security needs an extra pair of hands, help them out if you can." The man named Dan shrugged, and replied, "Alright, but this guy is yours to handle, along with his girlfriend."

Alucard looked over his right, and saw a blushing Seras, which brought out a smirk from the No-Life King. "So, you two finally made it; unfortunately, Coronox is working on something real quick," VulGrimm said, "so while you wait, I'll head down to storage to grab you guys some blood. Virgin, if I'm not mistaken?" Alucard nodded, and Seras tensed up. "Alright, it'll be coming up shortly." With that, he ran off.

* * *

Alucard took this opportunity to scan the room for any threats, and he found a couple; one was directly near the door, that was certain; another was right in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor, which was harder to spot; a third had vivid blonde hair being pulled towards them by Ruby-

_Wait a minute that last one was off,_ Alucard thought. He looked again, and it was a blonde girl being dragged-almost literally-by Ruby towards the two vampires. She said loudly, "Hello, my two awesome friends!" Ruby then threw her victim in front of her, continuing to talk, "I'd like you two to meet my sister, Yang!" The blonde was nervous, but said, "Hi, you two must be the ones that were found by my energetic sister. I heard your names from her, but I didn't catch them properly, so who are you?"

Seras spoke up first; "Hi, Yang, I'm Seras, Seras Victoria," she said, holding out her hand. Yang shook it, and wasn't even ready for the amount of strength the woman exerted, matching her own. "Nice grip. And what about you, guy that has the same color clothes as my sister?"

Alucard chuckled, and said, "My name is Alucard, Yang Xiao Long." He held out his own hand, in which Yang shook uncertainly. "How did you know my full name?" she asked. Ruby was also confused about the subject.

"I've been known to read minds, Miss Long," Alucard said. "It's been part of the job description, sad to say." Silence dominated the group, before Seras asked the question on her mind-and her master's: "How are you two related? I don't even see the resemblance."

"Well, it's by blood, and she's also adopted because of something that happened many years ago," Yang said. Seras' eyes narrowed, but her concern widened. "What happened, should I ask?"

Before Yang could say anything, Ruby cut her off by saying, "I lost my mother over ten years ago to Beowulves, wolf-Grimm." She said this in such a sorrowful tone that Alucard's eyes widened in surprise. "I…know how you feel, Ruby. I lost my family when I was probably as young as you were," Seras said. "But my experience was much worse, only because two burglars killed my family, because my dad was a cop. If anything, you had it a lot easier than I did."

She probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing she knew, a hand was gripping at her shirt, and Yang's fist was cocked back, with her eyes a deep scarlet. "I don't care what your sob story was, but you do not talk about my little sister's past-or anything bad about her-like that in any format, otherwise, I'll blow your fucking brains out," she said with a burning rage that was nearly free from its prison. Seras looked closer at her fist, and saw that it was exactly what Ruby was talking about; a gauntlet that could fire shotgun shells.

Before anything else could get ugly, because Alucard was reaching inside his jacket for the Jackal, VulGrimm came back to the bar, holding two glasses filled with a red liquid. "Alright, two virgin blood glasses for the vampires-Oh, I see you've met Yang Xiao Long," he said, noticing the very dangerous position Seras was in. "A little note of advice: One, do not touch her hair. Two, do not mess with her friends. Three, and this is the most important, do not even dare mess with her sister. Why? She'll end up doing the best she can to kill you outright, no matter where the person is." He placed the glasses down, and headed over to a door that was ten yards away from the bar table. "Also, if you break more than one rule, she'll be very pissed off, and that's something you don't want." VulGrimm gave his final warning, and walked through the door.

Alucard picked up the glass, and took a sip, to see if it was drugged at all. "This is the best that I'd had in my un-life. I wonder how they store this…" he muttered to himself. Seras found that the glass of blood became very interesting, and drank it quickly. "You're right, master, this is pretty good," she said, hoping to avoid the death stare from the fiery sister. To her fortune, Yang was actually stumbling on one thing that VulGrimm said earlier. "Wait a second, what did he mean by 'vampire?' Are you guys like the Goth kids, or like Bram Stoker kind of vampires?"

_Ironically enough, I am the Bram Stoker original vampire,_ Alucard mused. "We are vampires, Miss Long, but not the ones you may know of. Unlike the book, the two of us can walk in broad daylight without being set alight; garlic and holy water isn't as effective against us, but the stake through the heart does still work, along with using silver." Yang was gawking, and looked at Seras with a fearful gaze. "Does this description include you as well?" she asked.

Seras nodded, and to prove her point, Alucard made his famous dagger-tooth grin, which made Ruby nervous and Yang take a few steps back. "Ok, you made your point there. However…" she looked at Seras again, with her eyes still red. "…I don't care if you are undead or not, I'll still kill you if you make a remark about my sister again." Alucard laughed, and said, "Fine, but you'll be replacing her if that's the case."

Yang sputtered at that, and VulGrimm returned. "Alright, I've just checked in with The Horseman, and he's ready to see the two of you. Just go over to the door that's straight ahead of you to get to his office." Alucard nodded, and Ruby paid for the drinks, which VulGrimm gladly accepted. Heading over, Alucard swore that it was getting darker the closer he got. Seras voiced this by saying, "I know I can see better in the dark, but this is getting darker than I could expect."

* * *

The moment they reached the door, the sounds of the nightclub appeared to have vanished, bringing out an unsettling silence for the two vampires. It opened on its own, allowing the two to enter. They were expecting a dungeon room that housed the darkest being in existence; what they got was a dark-red office, with a black chair facing a cabinet behind a mahogany desk. Alucard was disappointed, while Seras was relieved by the outcome.

The one thing that they weren't expecting was a song to be playing inside; the title was Gradus Vita, something that the two vampires were quite familiar with. If anything, the Major could be right behind the chair; the voice proved them wrong, however.

"I've always had a fascination with this song," the person said. By the tone and the depth of the voice, it was obviously masculine. "So beautifully perfomed, but so tragic when one delves into the story; and afterwards, its beauty only increases because of the sorrow. Do you agree agents of Hellsing?" Alucard pulled out his two signature guns, and Seras aimed down the Harkonnen, ready to blow off the head of whoever knew of their occupation.

"No need to get violent. After all, it would be tragic if you lost the only person that knows who caused the portal to appear, right?" the man said, pausing the song. _He's playing dirty; I like him already,_ Alucard thought, and lowered his pistols. Seras lowered the large rifle, and the chair slowly turned around, to reveal a man in a black suit-with golden tie to distinguish the suit-and fedora; underneath the fedora was a small smile, and eyes that were the same color as the tie itself.

"I am Coronox Kardas; I also go by the title of The Horseman, whenever I'm here or trying to be found. I also am the person you're looking for, in which I am Oblivion." The man raised his hands as if to say 'In which I really don't care.' Alucard asked, "How can a human such as you create that amount of power, death, and destruction in a single area?"

"Wrong, I'm not human, No-Life King. In fact, I'm not even sure what I am anymore," Coronox said, thinking about what he was. "But I was called a few things, an Eternal, The Dark God, and my personal favorite, The Light of Eternal Shadows."

"How can 'Eternal Shadows' be a light?" Seras asked. Coronox looked at the Draculina, and replied with, "Have you ever noticed when you walked deeper into darkness, the surrounding shadows become brighter? At one point in time, the shadows become as bright as the daylight-this explains why the artificial vampires can't wander around in the light-and the darkness becomes a shadow. That's why it's a light, for it makes darkness brighter. Alucard knows of this quite well." The other nodded, smiling with eagerness.

"Now, I've told Ruby Rose that I've already obtained weapons for the two of you. I'll start with you, Alucard, so please walk over to my desk." The vampire was uneasy, but did what Coronox said. Coronox reached underneath his desk, and pulled out the weapons of choice. "Caliber-swords; two guns that are the same size and weight as your own, in which can fire normal bullets as well as Dust rounds, should you be inclined to do so. Should you have both slides attach, they will slide down, and make a hilt, and the bladed edge that goes from the trigger guard to the end of the barrel shoots upward to create a broadsword." Alucard tested this, and sure enough, a large broadsword was in his hands. "Impressive; I may have to keep this," the No-Life King muttered, admiring the handiwork of the blade. "Is the blade silver, might I ask?"

"Yes; considering where you're coming from, I made certain that the steel blade was plated with silver, so you can kill other vampires or other mythical creatures of death," Coronox replied, bringing out Alucard's dagger grin once again. "Seras, I know how much you don't have a fondness for blades, but you may want to consider this one," the black-suited man said, which made Seras jump and walk over to Coronox's desk.

Once again, he reached underneath the desk, and pulled out what appeared to be a mace in Seras' eyes; upon closer inspection, it was attached to a large rifle. "I forgot what they called this one, but this is a 16-bladed mace that is also plated with silver, just like the Caliber-pistols; three of the blades make a tripod for better aiming when lying down, and the other fifteen act as a shield so you will not be shot if you are firing upon other enemies. The ammunition fires .75 caliber rounds, normal and Dust, and it will make a head vanish in one shot, should you aim directly between the eyes.

"This also means that silver rounds are pointless, because one shot from this gun is enough to kill a vampire." Seras swung the mace around, and a small smile was unraveling on her face. "I knew you would like it. Now, I would like to speak to Alucard alone, my dear. Could you wait outside for a few minutes, please?" Seras looked uncertain, but Alucard then said, "I'll be fine, if that's what you want to hear. Now, leave us, police girl." Seras nodded quickly, and left the room with her new mace. The moment the door closed, Alucard found himself slammed onto the wall by multiple tendrils coming out of Coronox's back.

"_I don't care if you are the No-Life King or not, Vlad,_" Coronox said, in a voice that doesn't belong to him. "_If I find out that you attacked Ruby Rose, killed her, or converted her into a vampire-whatever the reason-I will kill you, and there will be no warning about it. She is under MY protection, and her safety is my number one concern. You have been warned._" The tendrils then retreated, and Alucard fell out of the wall. "What are you, Coronox Kardas?" he asked.

"_I am something that should not be even tested on his words, because when I say something about a certain topic, I'm always right, and always a man of my word. You can take your leave now, but we'll meet again, Dracula,_" Coronox replied, opening the door to allow Alucard to leave.

Once he closed the door, he walked back to the chair, and resumed the song. "Such beauty, don't you think?" he asked the observer. A white hooded figure walked out of the shadows, and replied, "Yes, and they will be perfect for what you have in store." Coronox smiled, and said:

"And so, we now have set our plans into motion. Your move, Howard Ozpin."

* * *

**If this is a cliffhanger in your eyes, I'm sorry, and I'll change it up a bit. Other than that, read and review, as usual.**

**Also, Howard is just something I came up with. I mean, the name would make sense, but I just don't see there being any other names. And the rest of the RWBY cast will meet up with the vampires, and what good is a Hellsing/RWBY crossover without a little bit of irony fighting in it? If you guess correctly on who will be entering the portal next, you get delicious internet cookies.**


	5. Author's Note Part 1

**Hi there! As you can see, this isn't a chapter of the story at all. I just want to inform you guys about certain things occurring at the moment.**

**I would have done this earlier, but thanks to the site crashing today, I could get nothing on the page. But, that doesn't mean that I got something out.**

**With that in mind, I set up a little poll on my page, asking who might exit through the portal. So go ahead and vote; the poll closes next week, so keep that in mind.**

**That's all I have for this little A/N. Enjoy your life, and another chapter will be released a day after the poll closes.**

**EDIT: One vote for an OC Millennium Member, one vote for an Iscariot Member. I need more votes than this, for one thing, and the other is whoever put up the vote for the OC, send me that PM with the character description. I would do it, but I'm too lazy right now.**


	6. A Dark God's Wrath Part 1

**Deciding to put myself through that one week torture-I mean, hiatus, was very off-putting in my opinion, but the poll was running, so I was patient enough to let it fly. Speaking of which, should you not have already seen it on my profile page, here are the results: Iscariot wins with three votes, and OC Millennium gets crushed with the puny one vote it has. Also, I'm still kind of ticked off by the fact I didn't receive a PM at all when I noticed that someone voted for the OC choice, so please for future reference, send a PM if you chose a selection that is an OC selection, just so that I don't have a migraine over that.**

**Nevertheless, I waited long enough-as have you guys-to get another chapter, so I'll bring it out from the depths of my mind!**

**EDIT: My apologies that it took a little bit longer than usual. I started to work on the story completely last Friday, and couldn't finish that day.**

* * *

_Undisclosed location_

"_They're trying to force my hand on this,_" Oblivion said in the dark confines of the room, staring at the massive chessboard. A brand new piece joined earlier, and was now converging on the pieces of Alucard and Seras; no doubt to bring them back or eliminate them. Either way, it wouldn't end well for either side. Speaking of which…

"_This is stressful; there are too many heroes, anti-heroes, villains, and monsters in this world. There is too much light and darkness and it must be brought down a few pegs._" Saying this, he did something unexpected; Oblivion picked up a golden king piece with his name on the base of the piece, and placed it at the center of the convergence point. A few seconds later, the three new pieces were right there, facing his piece. He picked up four black knight pieces with very familiar names and also set them at the impending warzone, and got up from his throne.

"_That should do it. Now, it's time I left._" He walked away from the chessboard, only to be interrupted by someone important.

"Didn't you forget four other chess pieces?" a woman's voice said. Oblivion turned around, and saw that the woman was wearing a black sweatshirt with a white corset, a black skirt, and ended with a pair of black and white combat boots, along with the white cloak, in which the hood was over her head. The Dark God smiled, and replied, "_Ah, I might have, but there are a few things that are wrong with that. First, it's not your time yet; revealing who you are too soon will be problematic._

"_Second, my human vessel is still needed to traverse this world, only because Remnant isn't prepared for power that is unnatural. Finally, VulGrimm has a job to do at The Horsemen's Pit, so he cannot be part of the carnage._" Oblivion paused, and waited for the woman's response.

"What about the last one?" she asked, in which the golden-eyed mass of darkness walked over to the chessboard, and moved a black queen to the convergence point. "_I don't have any restrictions as to why she couldn't be there, so she'll be perfect,_" Oblivion said. Turning back around, he left the room, leaving the white-cloaked woman behind.

Seconds later, Oblivion was in his office at The Horsemen's Pit; the shadows allowed him to go where he wanted without issues. Even though his face wasn't even there, his eyes narrowed sharply. "_I've had enough of this petty game,_" he said darkly, "_now they ALL must know that I am to be feared._"

_Four days earlier, Iscariot Headquarters_

It was a certainly confusing week: There was some cease of operations at their enemy's base; vampire-ghoul attacks were becoming more common across the globe, and Hellsing wasn't even doing anything to stop the attacks. Maxwell had to actually send out his Paladins to quell the threat, even in Protestant territory-something that disgusted him. _What are those buffoons of Hellsing trying to do, let the world collapse into chaos, then save the day?_ Maxwell thought, pinching the bridge of his nose with one of his hands in frustration. _It's somewhat hypocritical for using heathens to do the dirty work._

As if on cue, the phone rang, which only meant that one of the Paladins was reporting something bad, good, or spiritual. Picking it up, he said the same lines as he always had when he first ran the Iscariot Organization: "This is Bishop Maxwell, report."

"Maxwell, I've made it to the Rockies to eliminate the vampires, as you've requested, and something's off about the situation," a gruff voice echoed through the phone; the only person to have possession of a voice like that would be none other than Alexander Anderson. Maxwell was silently applauding about being right, and replied, "What appears to be off, Anderson?"

"The ghouls are being torn apart by other ghouls, but they are different than the dead flesh that wanders this Earth; these ones appear to be completely shrouded by shadows itself, and actually look like living weapons. I've tried to cut down a few, but they appear to regenerate; conventional means of trying to kill them are not working," the Bayonet Paladin reported, with what Maxwell believed to have noticed a very slight trace of worry in his voice.

"What about the vampires? Have you exterminated them?" the bishop asked; with his own worry beginning to grow.

"They're dead, yes, but not by my hand," Anderson replied. That statement alone brought out a cold sweat from Maxwell. "They've noticed my presence, and tried to flee, but the new ghouls that I've found morphed them into a pile of fleshy ribbons. They wouldn't do that unless they're guarding something."

"Well, see if you can't walk past them; if they don't recognize you as a threat, then God might be on our side for once," Maxwell said arrogantly, while also hoping that Anderson would stay alive.

"I'll see what happens; I might be in a fight for my life if I'm unlucky. Anderson out." He then heard silence, which made Maxwell put down the phone. He sighed in frustration, and had his head fall into the palms of his hands.

"_A little bit exhausted, are we?_" an unknown voice said; it sounded very dark.

Maxwell perked up at that, and pulled out his gun from underneath his desk; should that not work, he had a silver knife in his left hand. "Who are you? Show yourself, thief!" Maxwell shouted into the darkness.

"_Sheesh, so detrimental, even for a bishop,_" the voice resonated again, and this time, a figure walked out of the shadows; a man in a black suit and yellow tie, silver sunglasses and a black fedora were also present. "_Honestly, if I had a say, being impartial to all beings-even those that aren't natural-must be a necessity, not an option._" Maxwell responded to this by firing the silver bullets that were inside the gun, with each one hitting the man. "_Is that how you treat your houseguests, Maxwell?_" the man asked, not even deterred by the matter of fact that he had twelve bullet wounds on his body, with one of them going right through his head.

"Wha…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Maxwell shouted, rushing over to the button across his desk, only to be stopped by a rune of some sort. "How did you get in? This place is locked up tight, and you couldn't have made it through all the guards like that."

"_I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking; would have wasted my time, _" the man said, taking the time to pop out each bullet from his body, letting the wounds seal up quickly as if all it ever could have been was a small scratch. "_By how you reacted to my sudden appearance, you are correct that I am a being of darkness. However, I'm not a vampire; in fact, I'm not even human in the first place._" He pulled up a chair from what seems to be out of thin air, and sat down directly across from the nervous bishop.

"Not human? So, you're something from another world, then? That's preposterous!" Maxwell stated, not realizing how serious his uninvited guest was. The man lowered his sunglasses, and stared directly into the violet eyes of the bishop with white ones. "_You have no idea, do you?_" the man said; his voice now returning to the dark presence it once was. "_Your Paladin is about to witness it firsthand._"

Maxwell was confused, and looked over the file of the Rocky Mountain chain-murders; when he looked back, the man was gone. _If he was able to bypass security, then he must be better than Alucard. And that is terrifying to imagine._

* * *

"Sure, just go ahead and send me to die, you ungrateful bastard," Alexander muttered darkly, walking towards the wall of inhuman creatures. Upon looking closer, they weren't just shrouded in the shadows; they had a mixture of black, orange, and red as their skin. Their eyes were white, so it was easy to spot them out in a crowd. The moment he reached them, the ones closest to him began walking backwards, growling in the process, but it was so inhuman that Alexander actually thought that those creatures may not even be from Hell.

"I know monsters such as yourselves cannot talk, or may not even understand me at all, but do you have a master?" Anderson asked. To his surprise, one of them nodded, and said in a very scratchy voice, "Portal…up ahead…"

All the Paladin could do was nod in understanding and continue walking through the wall of darkness: Confusion plagued his mind to the point in which he nearly doubted God's reality.

'Nearly doubted' were the key words here. Anderson continued walking; the thoughts of communication with the unnatural were still stunning him greatly. That was replaced, however by something over the ridge; some black circle with an emanating light-blue smoke exiting the circle.

_What in God's name is that?_ Anderson pondered to himself. Making certain to take extreme caution, he began to approach the anomaly, in which he started to cringe as he got closer. "Whatever this thing is, it's emitting a lot of power. Either God sent this here, or one of these monsters fell here and created this," Anderson said. "Maxwell must know of this immediately; there's no telling what I may have discovered."

Moving his hand back up to the earpiece in his right ear, he contacted the bishop once again, and said, "Maxwell, I've found something…abnormal."

A sigh of annoyance was heard on the other end, with the bishop retorting with; "Anderson, for the last time, anything that is abnormal must be destroyed. You know this by now."

"I know that, Father, but this time's different. Whatever it is, the thing contains a lot of power; enough to where it's making me anxious," the Paladin said. No response came from the other end for about ten seconds. Then, Maxwell replied, "I'll be sending Heinkel and Yumie to your coordinates as of now. Do not interact with the anomaly until they are at your location."

"Understood, Maxwell; we may have stumbled upon something impor-" he was rudely interrupted by something shoving him directly into the anomaly. Once he touched it, he was sucked in, going who knows where. The ghoul that was standing behind him grinned wickedly, revealing the many rows of shadow-like teeth it possessed. "_Well done, my servant. This is the part in which Oblivion will be forced to play his next move earlier than usual,_" a voice said, laughing darkly at the Paladin's plight. "_I'll say this, though; that was somewhat rude of Anderson to hang up like that._"

The vampire was laughing maniacally, and was walking away from the portal, having some of the ghouls-no, Empty Souls-follow him eagerly. "_Millennium will be pleased with my efforts._"

* * *

**SURPRISE MOTHA-FUCKERS! You think that I would pass up the offer to bring out both Iscariot **_**and**_** Millennium in the story? AS IF! Read and review, as usual.**


	7. A Dark God's Wrath Part 2

**Ok, so before we begin the story, I'll address a few reviews on the fanfic that I found to be interesting to answer.**

**DeathFrown: Alucard was unable to kill him only because VulGrimm was fast enough to dodge each bullet. Also, the King Nosferatu thought of the guy as a threat, but that was reduced when VulGrimm wasn't fighting back. I didn't address this bit yet, but VulGrimm is a different variation of darkness that Alucard is unfamiliar with, so that also accounts for Alucard's inability to land a hit.**

**Barbque: Yes, Seras was kind of a douche in that chapter, but it somewhat wasn't her fault. I mean, you really can't blame someone that had issues that is also dead. As for the person under the hood, that is something for me to know, and for the rest of you guys to find out in the future.**

**So, I got those out of the way, and now nothing inhibits me from writing this chapter except for this stupid A/N. With that, here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Germany_

The forests were tickled by a light breeze passing by their leaves; a tranquil feeling for those inhabitants that had the time to enjoy it. For Viktor Azrael, however, he had important business to attend with his boss, so the forest can wait another day. Viktor was a 5'5" man with blonde hair, emerald eyes, dark skin, and a beard that looks like it needs to be shaved. His clothes were a simple deep red sweatshirt, black jeans, and combat boot-styled Doc Martins. Following right behind him were his minions, the Empty Souls; a variation of ghouls that was more relentless, faster, and didn't leave anything behind than their dead flesh counterparts did. Also unlike their dead cousins, they were cloaked in shadows, with small orange and red clusters moving on their forms; their fingers were large daggers, and their eyes were white, somewhat like pearls.

Viktor and the Souls made it to an old tower in a large field in the middle of the forest, which was completely inconspicuous to the human eye. The vampire walked over to the door-plated with steel-and knocked it five times. A slit on the door opened up, and a pair of eyes looked at Viktor before the opening was sealed again. The door opened up, and Viktor rushed in, with his minions' right behind him. "Second Lieutenant Azrael, ze Major needz un update on ze status of ze Bayonet Priest," his comrade said, saluting him in the process. The former merely nodded, and descended the stairs directly in front of him. It was a minute's descent for the tourists, but Viktor made it to the bottom in ten seconds.

He proceeded to lose no time in the large underground warehouse, holding seven-nine zeppelins inside. His boss was in the largest one, with it being a checkerboard of red and black on the hull of the massive blimp*. The men he passed by saluted, with some saying "Second Lieutenant," while others didn't say a word; pleasantries weren't necessary when one had a job to do. Once he entered the zeppelin, he decided to slow his pace, and not look tired when he would report to the Major; though vampires were not easy to tire out, they all have their limits, and Viktor's was pretty high up there.

The metallic doors of the control room opened up to Viktor, meaning that he was expected, or that damned cat Schrödinger told the Major that he was here. Now, it wasn't anything that either side did wrong; it was the matter of fact that Viktor was so confused the moment he first met Schrödinger that he ended up getting a boner out of pure confusion**. That ticked him off, and hated him/her/whatever ever since.

"Ah, Second Lieutenant Azrael, it iz excellent that you have returned in one piece," the Major said, his voice irritating the former, but only slightly. "Zat means zat ze troublesome priest Alexander Anderson has been taken care of?"

Viktor saluted quickly, and nodded. "_It was waaay too easy, Major,_" one of the Empties said eagerly. "_He was distracted by the anomaly in the Rockies, so we-_" the speaking Empty Soul then cringed in total pain, and bent over in agony, clutching his crotch; while this was happening, Viktor was whistling innocently and looking away from the incident. Zorin and the Doc chuckled at the minion's plight, while Rip looked away as well, hoping to not see what would happen next. "Go on," the Major said, with a bit of humor present in his one-octave-too-high voice.

The other Empties were silent at that, in which Viktor decided to speak up: "He was shoved into the anomaly, Major. It was too easy for me to handle this, so I sent one of my minions to have the honors, Sir. We won't be seeing any of him anytime soon, Major." His voice was deep, and it sounded calculated; something that not too many vampires have in their personality. "How did you kill him, Azrael?" Zorin asked, now confused.

Viktor froze; out of all the things he forgot, the one thing he now regrets forgetting is the one piece of his orders. That one order was to kill Anderson, and he forgot to execute that one requirement. However, he wasn't a fool, and had a response quickly made; "Captain, I wasn't a fool; trying to kill Anderson would be suicide, even with my minions helping me. The anomaly was there at the right time and place, so I used it to my advantage."

That response wasn't the one Zorin was looking for; she jumped directly towards Viktor, scythe ready to cut his head off. "Stop, Captain," the Major calmly stated. The scythe was unable to be halted, so Viktor had to bend backwards so his beard wouldn't get an unnecessary shave. "Though I agree zat ze Second Lieutenant didn't exterminate that rat, he did remove Anderson from ze picture. With zat in mind, he did execute his orders to ze letter, and he's not to be reprimanded.

"However, zis anomaly you speak of, Azrael, did you study it at all?" the Major asked, in which the vampire shook his head rapidly, saying, "Nein." The Doc shook his head and sighed, replying with, "Well zen, I believe zat you have another job to do, Azrael: Return to ze Rockies in ze United States and study zat anomaly; we could learn so much from its secrets!" Viktor now sensed that the Doc was excited about the potential of the outcome. The Major nodded, and added on with, "You have your orders, Second Lieutenant; go and take care of zem." Viktor saluted, and left the control room, with the Empty Souls following right behind him.

How the pair of yellow eyes wasn't spotted by the occupants wasn't exactly a mystery; the panels of the control room were the exact same color as the eyes themselves, giving a perfect camouflage to hide them. Their owner was about to get some juicy information, and it won't be a good day for his enemies.

_Vale, The Horsemen's Pit_

The two vampires that unintentionally landed in a brand new world to them were given a place to stay at the nightclub, which didn't suit Alucard at all. His fledgling, however, was enthusiastic about the change; one can't blame Seras Victoria, either. Staying in the same location can get very boring.

It was their host, on the other hand, that made them anxious. He was very calculated, composed, and never showed any signs of fear or intimidation; in fact, he had the intimidation factor built into his structure. Alucard was the most affected by this, for he couldn't prepare himself for the sudden impalement by the shadow tendrils coming out of the back of The Horseman.

There were also the fresh amounts of blood-filled corpses in the basement. As VulGrimm passionately described to the two Nosferatu, the bodies were chilled to 34F; the blood was aerated by machines attached to each body so it remained fresh; and they only captured and killed young virgins, along with removing all decomposers on the skin and placing the corpses into plastic bags, held up by meat hooks, of course. How The Horseman-or for this matter, VulGrimm-managed to collect so many people as a feeding ground without getting caught by anyone baffled them both.

A knock on Alucard's temporary room knocked him back into reality; the room was sealed off from the light, making it nearly pitch-black inside. There was once a bed, but his host gladly got him a coffin for more comfort. It wasn't like his original one back at Hellsing Manor, but it did the job. Unlike himself, he rubbed his eyes, walked over to the door, and opened it up, to find a letter on the door. Ripping it off, he began reading, but it was short and to the point.

The Horseman would like to see your fledgling, Seras. Afterwards, he has some business to discuss with you.

VulGrimm

For the first time in his un-life, he shuddered; Alucard had no idea what would happen, but he had prepared for the worst should Seras get eliminated. If The Horseman wanted to talk to Seras, she must be prepared. So, he walked over to the other coffin in the room [**A/N**] and knocked on the lid, which flew off quickly to his surprise. A yawn left the contents of the coffin, and the strawberry blonde asked, "Master, why must you wake me at this hour?"

"It's The Horseman; he wants to see you," was all that Alucard could say before Seras promptly ran out of the room, a sense of urgency was felt as she sprinted to her probable doom. Alucard could only face-palm at her stupidity, but then thought of something. _I wonder how well these weapons work,_ he pondered. He grabbed the Caliber-swords off the desk right in front of the coffin, and walked down to the bar. To his fortune, VulGrimm was right there, wiping down the table with almost no effort. _It's like he's done it before,_ Alucard mused at his rare joke, and smiled slightly at it.

* * *

"Hello, Alucard," VulGrimm said, sounding much more human than before. "I believe you got the message?" A nod from the vampire was all he got, in which the mystery man-not as much as The Horseman was, mind you-sighed, looked up, and saw the large pistols. "I suppose you want to test those little guns out, right?"

Alucard's eyes slightly widened at what he called them, but ignored the statement by saying, "Yes. I want to know what I'm working with before I can seal the deal on these guns."

VulGrimm laughed, as if he heard the joke Alucard made a few minutes ago, and replied with, "Not guns, my dear Nosferatu; a weapon crafting masterpiece, to be exact." He hopped over the table, saying, "I can clean this again, not worried about it in the slightest," and walked over to a small podium in the back corner that Alucard didn't notice last night. Hitting a button, the glass pillars quickly descended, and the overhead lighting system went into the ceiling. Alucard even noticed that a barrier had raised itself over the bar, protecting the merchandise from whatever would happen next.

What happened next was a row of drones came out of the wall, just below the DJ stand [**A/N**], and scattered across the floor of the nightclub turned combat arena. An intercom blared to life, and said, "_What difficulty do you want?_" Alucard turned towards VulGrimm, and gave his signature grin. That was enough to make VulGrimm's eyes widen, and promptly turned it up to the maximum setting.

The drones flickered, vibrated slightly, and a red glow emanated underneath their plating; they were functioning. They identified the man in red, and was assessing if he was a threat; five drones were unable to complete their assessment [**A/N**]. Alucard lifted the two guns directly in front of him, and unleashed a hail of bullets on his training dummies; most had the sense to quickly duck when their comrades were too stupid to even notice the guns at his sides. One drone was lucky enough to lose his face to the gun's bullet, exploding circuitry in the back of his head. The other four were torn to ribbons, with red Dust in the air, seeing as though nothing was holding it in now. That wasn't good in this scenario, especially with a No-Life King against an army of maximum drones surrounding him.

However, none of them noticed the buildup of the Dust in the air. Alucard waited for the first four to run up to him, ready to avenge their brethren. In this case, they joined them; the vampire spun quickly around, slicing one's head off and shooting it so it would stay offline; stabbing another in its neck to his right, lifting it up, and smashing it into the ground; the one to his left decided to not make that same mistake by switching its arms to Gatling guns, and opened fire, shredding the vampire to pieces. The other one was about to have the same fate as the vampire, if not for the timing of his comrade.

Well, dead comrade; right behind the drone that cut down the vampire, a hand that was made of shadows held one of the Caliber-swords, put it behind the drone's head, and fired. All the drones were prepared to expect the unexpected, but even this was new to them, which stunned them for a few seconds. This was all the time that Alucard needed; he rapidly sprouted from the pool of shadows that formed behind the domed drone, and sprinted to the last drone that was once behind him, and cut off its arms. The drone looked at its stumps of former arms, and was soon stabbed in the chest plate by the blades of the guns, and was formally-well, except in this case-torn in half.

Alucard then heard an announcement that said, "TEST PROGRAM COMPLETE: BEGIN REAL SIMULATION." _Wait a second that was a test? I can't believe I'm saying this, but are you kidding me?!_ Alucard's thoughts were interrupted rudely by the sudden rush of the drones advancing on his position with haste. He quickly reacted by combining the pistols to make the large broadsword that he was slowly taking a liking towards; they have to yet run out of ammo, even after firing those guns multiple times. Yet, the other function he wanted to test out, only because he was curious as to how well the sword could manage.

The first thing he didn't notice before that the sword had two gaps near the tip of the blade, and remembered that there was still guns to make the sword. _How do I fire them, then?_ His answer was given as he swung the sword to cut a drone getting really close on his right; two resounding gunshots rang out, and knocked two other drones right behind the first one right on their asses. Alucard smiled, and took to viciously slicing the army of drones to pieces. They fired on him, cut his arms off, and even detonated a small Dust crystal right beneath his feet; he couldn't be stopped. Each time the slides of the barrels of the guns went farther back than they should-well, it was a hilt, but much further than that-the pistols responded by firing their rounds. The vampire even impaled a drone directly behind him, pushed the hilt to where it could make the pistols, and violently ripped the sword out, firing two rounds from each pistol into the drone.

In Alucard's belief, it was only in the span of a few minutes that he finished slaughtering the drones with ease. VulGrimm proved him otherwise: "Well done, you're right behind my boss in time, about ten minutes," was what he said, hitting another button on the podium. The spots of the floor that were littered with scrap drone pieces fell inward, cleaning the area with ease. Alucard could sense some heat, and before he knew it, he was up in flames. VulGrimm's eyes widened, and hit another button; the floor closed up, and the sprinkler system turned on, extinguishing the vampire in the inferno of burning red Dust. The poor Nosferatu looked at the man behind the panel with about the same fury as the flames did.

"We did come prepared for something like that; not like the place could be set on fire, but you may never know what could happen," was all VulGrimm could say before freezing, trembling slightly behind the podium. Alucard soon had a feeling of dread right behind him, and slowly turned around, to find The Horseman looking at him with his arms crossed.

"_Enjoyed the test run, did we?_" he said with an emotionless voice. "_Oh, as for your fledgling, Seras is perfectly fine, seeing as though she noticed that you're worried about what could've happened to her._"

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Seras rushed over to the door that housed the mysterious Horseman, and stopped abruptly in fear. She reminisced over what her master said, and his tone of voice; it was concern, and even fear. That meant that Alucard was concerned on what The Horseman could want: Back in Seras' normal life as a police officer, she would be able to read people's eyes, see their personality, and possibly make an assumption as to what their motives are. Thanks to her advanced senses as a vampire, she could do so without even looking at her suspects in the eye now.

The only exception was The Horseman himself; no matter how long she stared at him-she would have heard his heartbeat, but there wasn't one-she couldn't get a perfect read on him, but it didn't mean that Seras couldn't get anything off his appearance. He was a classy individual, much like Alucard was, but his attitude was monotone, which was spoken with a voice that commands respect, and inspires fear into the people he meets. Ruby told her some of this thanks to her experience with the enigmatic man, but that was all she could gather from The Horseman.

But, if this man-or whatever he was-wanted to talk to Seras, she should at least grow an imaginary pair, and face whatever may be thrown in her direction, even the possibility of death once again. Knocking, she soon found out that it was slightly opened, so she gripped the handle, and pushed the door, to find not the deep red room, but a stone brick room-much like the dungeons of Hellsing Manor. Ironically enough, there was a carpet a few feet away from the door.

She slowly walked in, with the door closing right behind her, making Seras jump slightly. Taking another look, there were what appeared to be blue lanterns on the walls to her left and right, with darkness right in front of her. To her misfortune, she forgot to bring her new weapon given to her by The Horseman, in which Seras thought she might get reprimanded for doing so by her master.

Seras tried to look through the darkness in front of her, but it proved to be futile; it was hard to penetrate the shadows with her new abilities-even with the help of the third eye, it was pointless. But, she saw something she couldn't a minute ago; a pair of narrow golden eyes right in front of her.

"_Well done, Miss Victoria, you managed to find me,_" the owner of the eyes said, not sounding pleased in the slightest. "_Now, I'll make it a little bit easier for you to see where you are, seeing as though you haven't fully 'matured' in vampire standards._" The lights flickered off, and the shadows fully spread outwards, enveloping the entire room with its inhabitants still inside. Seras flinched, and closed her eyes at the sudden rush. Opening them again to get used to the newfound darkness, she saw a throne of some sorts a few yards away-with a glowing table in front of it-and the yellow eyes were sitting in it.

"_Don't be shy, please, come closer. I promise I won't bite; besides, Alucard beat me to it,_" the eyes spoke again, chuckling slightly. The vampiress was uneasy about walking towards the eyes, but she soon sensed a familiar presence, and that matched up with the portal back on Earth! "It's you! You made the anomaly back on Earth!" Seras shouted, running towards the table.

Clapping came from the throne, and the voice spoke again, "_Well done, Miss Victoria; I thought it would take you much longer than that to figure me out._" Said person stopped a few feet from the table, and looked at the figure again, and her eyes widened in fear; two black horns protruded from the skull, making one small curve that went towards the sky; his hands were clawed with large talons, along with blades coming out between his knuckles and one large blade from his forearm [**A/N**]; a massive, flowing cloak billowed behind the throne, in which the hood was cut off going halfway up, somewhat like Dracula's was once; the pair of golden-yellow eyes seemed to pierce her soul, and they were always narrowed, as if he was annoyed by something.

The figure took in Seras' reaction, and responded with, "_Now you see for what I truly am, Miss Victoria; I am The Horseman, Coronox Kardas, and the figure you're looking for. Everything in this universe-not dimension, I am known all over-calls me by a few things; Oblivion is one of them, The Dark God is another, and my personal favorite, The Light of Eternal Shadows._

"_Unlike what you're used to facing, I am not a vampire, or anything special like those FREAKs; I am a natural being made from the core of darkness itself. I'm not evil, mind you, but I am something that you don't want to be against; Alucard knows of this, as he experienced a part of my power beforehand._" Seras-who was still trying to study the mysterious being-stopped for a second, and asked, "What's this chessboard for?"

"_This, my dear Nosferatu, is not a chessboard, but something I created a long time ago. It shows me events of everything that's happening in any world, and if possible, I can alter it to my liking,_" Oblivion said. "_Wait a minute, something's off._"

The Dark God quickly tapped on a location, and it zoomed into a location that Seras found very familiar. "Isn't that were we came in?" she asked. Oblivion nodded, and noticed a new piece on the map; a teal bishop. Upon closer inspection, it had a name on it, one that made Seras tremble in fear, and Oblivion grip the arm rests of the throne in rage: Alexander Anderson.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? What am I, insane?! Probably. Read and review, as usual.**

***I know what I called it, so don't flame about it. As long as it's referencing something that's probably the same thing, it still counts.**

****Don't lie, you did too.**

**A/N 1: Yes, Alucard and Seras were sharing a room. There wasn't a thing about any sort of implied wanting from either character, so don't bother. I have my plans, after all.**

**A/N 2: I decided to make my own little achievement called 'Robotic Malfunction,' which is based off of the mod called T.T.T in the game Garry's Mod.**

**A/N 3: If you can guess what characters have those weapons (one for each), then you get some kudos in the next chapter.**


	8. A Dark God's Wrath Part 2 12

**Because I'm like that, I'm writing a new chapter for this amazing story. Also, I just got a pretty damn good review before I began writing this, and it made me become a very happy person. So, because I am in such a good mood (shoutout to SanguisAnima for the review), let the madness reign in all of Remnant! And possibly Earth as well…**

**EDIT: For the life of me, I cannot make the title of this chapter say 2.5, so keep that in mind that this site needs to be slightly updated to fix that.**

* * *

_Mountain Ridge, Remnant_

She waited eagerly for the man to wake up. Whatever he was, it wasn't normal for a man in a gray trench coat to fall out of the sky and survive the fall in a crater. That reminded her, she needed to ask The Horseman how it got there in the first place; he knew everything, after all.

He even knew how she was sent here-and it wasn't on accident. Her twin sister-who happens to be as mentally unstable as herself-gave her the blueprints of her signature weapon, then sent her here thanks to an unholy sword's power [**A/N**]. So, here was Olivia, after a year of making a spin-off version of her sister's weapon, looking at the man that fell out of the sky, waiting for him to wake up so she could have something to play with. Definitely not any form of being a stalker in her eyes.

Olivia didn't have to wait long, though; a groan came from underneath the trench coat, and the man proceeded to get up. Her excitement was unable to be contained any longer, and she shouted gleefully, "Yay! I have something new to play with!" Her voice was very cheerful, which wasn't that odd for her; her sister was the same thing, until she literally broke into many pieces.

The man twitched quickly, and threw something at Olivia. She began spinning her ring blade to deflect the projectiles, with great success. One of them landed close to her foot, and it appeared to be a type of sword; this new thing had many of them, it appeared. That didn't matter, only because she was bored out of her mind, and this man was in the wrong place at the right time.

Running up, she began spinning the ring blade again, causing some wind to appear near the edges. Her adversary responded by pulling out more swords and raised them to deflect each swing. Not to be made a fool, she swung lower at his legs, which cleaved right through them. She giggled wickedly, which was replaced by a gasp of shock; the legs regenerated quickly, and there looked like there was no sign of damage whatsoever. _An infinite toy? Hooray, infinite fun for me!_ Olivia thought happily.

Her distraction allowed an opening for the sword wielder; he stabbed her abdomen, cut the bicep of her left arm, and sliced off some of her hair. The woman danced backwards, using the ring blade as a way to grab the man and pull him closer. Olivia noticed that she was profusely bleeding all over her outfit, so she used her Aura to heal the damages-which caught mister sword-man completely off guard-and began using the ring blade as a jump rope, smashing the adversary's skull multiple times. Olivia jumped and was ready to cut him in half, and a few seconds later, she cut…pieces of paper?

That wasn't supposed to happen in her eyes. What did happen next was her stomach and chest now began protruding long, sharp blades of steel, courtesy of her enemy that moved right behind her. The man began sprinting towards Olivia, and shoved some of the swords further into her body with his boots and fists. He then unsheathed more swords, and was about to decapitate Olivia, when a burst of wind knocked him on his ass. Said woman now glowed a gray color-with the swords no longer stabbing her innards-and now held a sword; if one looked closer, the sword appeared to have the same characteristics of the ring blade.

"Playtime's over, mister sword-man," Olivia said, now her voice a much colder, darker tone. "Now, I'll kill you." With those words, she charged with a burst of wind pushing her towards the man, who was not expecting anything from her at all. But, a quick jump, an unsheathing of six swords, and he was now prepared to face the unstable woman. Well, as prepared as anyone could ever be, for that matter.

The man was unable to predict Olivia's next move; first, she was not in the same place twice, making where she would jump to next difficult to counter. Next, she swung viciously, catching him off guard whenever Olivia could get that chance with the sword, then switched over to the ring blade to blast more wind around him. All in all, the skirmish lasted for only a few minutes, before the man was on his knees, panting for air-oh, the irony of that statement.

Olivia walked up to the man, with her dark demeanor still in play, and began swinging the ring blade for the last time. "You were very fun, mister sword-man, but I must say, you weren't able to keep up with me. I guess I should just throw you away…" she said, twirling the blade to speeds that would cut off her arm, if her Aura wasn't up during that time. Olivia spun her own body once, lifted the ring blade high up, and brought it down…

A bright light, a loud crack, followed by a thundering boom, stopped her in place, the ring blade falling to her shoulder. Olivia slowly looked down, and found her chest smoking; she'd been hit by one thing that she feared more than anything. "Oh…f-fuck my life…" were her last words before she was hit again, this time right on the forehead. She flew thirty feet back, bounced a few times, and didn't get back up again. The ring blade, now free of its master, flew off towards a different destination; a few feet in front of the man it would've killed. It rolled a few times, before landing on its side, as still as its former master.

The last thing Anderson saw was another woman in a black cloak walking up to him, before the dark pits of unconsciousness allowed him rest.

* * *

Flashes of burning buildings, people screaming in agony, the dark mass ripping families apart with its clawed hands; this was the nightmare Anderson was plagued by year after year. This time, however, it was different: First, the picture was much clearer than before, something that he hadn't obtained in a long time. Second, there was something else in the dark mass; pure white eyes.

There was also something else that bugged him about this scene appearing. He had this nightmare only a few weeks ago, so why is it that it reappeared once again? _Is it trying to tell me something, or will it happen again_? Anderson pondered. He didn't get an answer however; as the dark mass enveloped his form, shoving him out of the scene.

Anderson awoke with a start and a cold sweat, remembering how much sorrow that day had brought to the world; Italy wouldn't be the same afterwards. Looking around, he appeared to be in a room of some sort, with little decorations save for the lamp on a nightstand, along with an alarm clock.

A sense of self-consciousness swamped his mind, and Anderson stole a look down; to his relief, he still had his clothes on. Speaking of self-consciousness, he realized he wasn't alone. Anderson prepared to jump off the bed and summon two bayonets to keep himself safe, for the moment.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a decidedly feminine voice said, freezing Anderson in his tracks. Moving his head, he saw a black-haired woman in a black sweatshirt, and black jeans, finished with some black boots. _I'm guessing her favorite color is blue,_ Anderson joked with himself. She was reading a book-apparently while waiting for him to wake up-and also had a bow on her head that appeared to not hold up any of her hair. "Your injuries were quite substantial, but we fixed the ones that didn't heal themselves. Speaking of, how did you do that without an Aura?"

Aura? "I-I'm sorry? What is an 'Aura'?" Anderson asked. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, dropping the book in the process, and ran out the room. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself. Anderson tried to get out of the bed, but cringed in pain; apparently, his previous battle decided to cut him up pretty badly. He stopped as he heard people talking outside the room, apparently having an argument. _At least I know she isn't the only one,_ Anderson thought.

He soon began regretting that last thought, as the same woman walked back in, with two others right behind her; one of them wore a white dress, with a white jacket on top of the outfit, high heels, and had a type of rapier at her side. The other had a strikingly familiar black cloak-with the hood over her head-which was held on by wings. The cloak prevented Anderson to see what else she wore, but he noticed that was more clothing behind the folds.

The last woman said, "Please hold still, this may feel weird." Her hand began to travel to his forehead, in which Anderson didn't trust it at all. The first one noticed this, and replied with, "It won't hurt you, I can promise you that." Though his concerns weren't put at ease, Anderson relaxed slightly, and the hand that belonged to the hooded woman was placed on Anderson's forehead.

He could feel his mind being looked through, pulling up thoughts that were there, but placing them back where they belonged. Two minutes went by before the very soft hand moved back, and the owner nodding slightly. "Sorry if we scared you, Alexander Anderson, but we needed to make sure," she said, lifting her hood off. "My name is Onyx Forsaw, the person that saved your life from Olivia-the girl with the ring blade." Onyx pointed to the other two women in the room, saying, "The one in the white combat skirt is Weiss Schnee, the one in the black outfit-not like mine-is Blake Belladonna.

"Now, you may have multiple questions, but the only one that can answer them as of right now is The Horseman. If you would follow Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna-providing that your injuries aren't too grievous-they'll educate you on the world you're in now that is Remnant." Anderson's face went from one of confusion to shock. Onyx smiled slightly, and said, "That's right, Dorothy, you aren't in Kansas anymore."

* * *

**A .5 chapter cliffhanger; why did I do that? Well, I considered Anderson's POV not being in part two of this little series, and made it here so there wouldn't be any guessing on his reactions. As usual, Read and Review.**

**A/N 1: I referenced SC III/IV/V so I could build a weapon and a temporary OC to battle Anderson for the moment in this chapter. Anyone that guesses which character it is gets a shout-out next chapter.**


	9. A Dark God's Wrath Part 3

**Ok, so like usual, before I begin this story, I'll address a new review posted nearly a day ago:**

**First off, my condolences for your wisdom tooth surgery; I've yet to get one, and I plan to make it as painless as possible. Also, I've imagined a shocked look on Anderson's face, and I've laughed to the point in which I cried.**

**Also, congrats on correctly guessing the references I've placed up on the half-chapter (the site really needs to fix that). And I've never heard of Angel of KOF 2001, but if the Chain Circle Combo is somewhat like Tira, then I might take a look at it.**

**As for the carnage that will ensue…well, if you remember the first part, it's already underway. The details are for me to know, and for you guys to find out in the future.**

**Ok, the reply to the review is over, so there might be nothing else to do but actually write this chapter-Oh wait! That actually reminds me; I should do a couple of backstory chapters after this miniseries ends, add a bit of depth to the Dark God's story. Now nothing is in the way of this story, so HERE WE G-[Redacted by SOPA Laws]!**

* * *

_Onyx's Apartment, Mynstral_

The trio of women that somewhat rescued him from the grips of the mentally unstable Olivia began going through their normal routine if he wasn't there: Onyx made breakfast, Weiss cleaned, and Blake was…Blake. Anderson was completely confused at the spectacle, and was about to leave, but was stopped by the middle, whom placed some type of barrier on the door.

"Hang on there, hot stuff," Onyx said, walking over to the table with four plates of food. "I don't think that you'd want to go out there in a blaze of glory against the wrong people. At least eat first, and we'll inform you of what this world possesses." Anderson turned around, and noticed that Weiss was holding her hand up, making the barrier stay on the door. His eyes narrowed in interest, and of the hunter.

"Fine, but I want to know how Miss Schnee is able to create this form of barrier," he says, his tone dark. Blake's ears-which were still under the bow, mind you-twitched after hearing those words; she remembers that tone of voice used only by one other person, and she decided to stray her mind away from that memory by quickly walking over to the table-without the book this time-and sat in one of the chairs. Onyx noticed this, but ignored it for the time being.

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Anderson," Weiss said, lowering her hand. The barrier vanished at that, and she joined Blake at the table, deciding to sit across from her. "But some of the questions you may have can only be answered by The Horseman, whom is in Vale." Alexander sighed in frustration, but soon enough joined the rest that were sitting at the table.

* * *

This is the most silent mornings I've experienced in the past two years. Ever since Onyx bought this place, Ruby and Yang have been making a lot of mischief-well, if you call setting fire to another tenant's apartment just for pushing down her sibling mischief, then this is very peaceful. Yet, there's something else that brings this peace; our mysterious guest, Alexander Anderson.

From what Onyx has been gathering, he's not from this world, and a powerful warrior that defends his beliefs in some sort of God-which probably explains that cross necklace around his neck-in which he hunts monsters that are close to home. He also has a sense of honor, and unity through his followers, which were called 'The Paladins of Iscariot,' I think.

But there is good evidence that he isn't as strong at first glance; he doesn't have an Aura, but somehow manages to regenerate; he had no way to determine the attack pattern of the now-dead Olivia, along with never having any knowledge of Dust-or Grimm, for that matter; and his weapons do have their uses, but they aren't precise when it comes to range.

And now here we are, sitting at a table with our guest, having breakfast that should be unholy, but is very healthy. Seriously, Onyx, how do you make breakfast this good?

But, this is the part in which I have a question for him; "What kind of monsters did you face back where you came from?"

Anderson looked up, with a mouthful of food-luckily swallowing it first. You have no idea how much that irritated me; sure, Weiss voiced her concerns, but it's somewhat bugged me-along with intrigued me-as to how Ruby was able to talk with a mouthful of cookies. "I've hunted creatures of the night; vampires, ghouls, the occasional werewolf*. It's good to protect the people that are somewhat following your beliefs," he said in a monotone voice. That ticked off Weiss; I also was ticked off, but I decided to ignore that statement.

"Protect the people that 'are somewhat following your beliefs?!'" the proclaimed Ice Princess stated angrily. "In this world, we protect all people, even if they're different than the average person." I noticed Onyx's head move upwards, meaning that she had something to say on the subject.

"She does have a point, Anderson; in this world, there aren't just humans, but people that are gifted with animalistic characteristics that grant them heightened senses, better vision, and other attributes that the normal populace doesn't have. They are called Faunus; human-animal hybrids. They aren't monsters, but normal people that strive to protect Remnant from the brutal world-namely, the creatures of Grimm," the woman said. "Those are the monsters that Hunters and Huntresses fight; it's them that protect this world from landing into chaos.

"And if I'm correct, there's the same amount of prejudice here as there is on Earth, yes?" she asked. Anderson replied with a curt nod, which allowed Onyx to continue: "Naturally, if I was to choose which side would die entirely, I'd say that the average humanity here deserves to fade into the Void."

Wait, what did she say?!

That caught Weiss and Anderson off guard; hell, even I wasn't prepared for that statement. "So let me get this straight; you would rather die with the rest of humanity just so that the Faunus could live on?" Weiss said, forgetting for a few seconds as to what heritage I belong in. Onyx surprised her again by saying; "Who says I'm human?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say in front of Anderson, for the next thing we all know, he flew across the table, two swords in both hands, and prepared to decapitate the tenant. He may have been fast, but Weiss and I were faster; Myrtenaster blocked the sword that was in front of her, and my dear Gambrol Shroud wrapped around Anderson's arm, preventing him from moving the limb.

His shock was replaced by rage, and it showed when he began talking. "Why are you stopping me from killing this heathen? Are you possessed by her charm as well?!" he declared. Weiss and I took this little opportunity to exchange glances. "She is by no means a monster," we both say at the same time.

"Even if she was, we wouldn't mind; if someone has a condition that makes them stronger than they were before, it would be beneficial to have them on our side, not kill them for being different," Weiss said. With that, I removed the bow, and showed Anderson what Ruby's idiotic sister calls them my adorable ears. His widening eyes of seeing them on a human for the first time brought a smile to my face.

Onyx, in the meantime, was just sitting there, as if nothing bad would happen at any moment in time. "Anderson, I know that in your world, the customs that are in place there are to be followed to the near perfect letter, I get that. The issue is, the moment you exited that portal, those customs were changed. Any powerful being can be used as an asset, even if they aren't from around here," she said, twirling a small dagger in her hand. "And if I were you, I wouldn't try and antagonize your host, or…" she paused, and threw the dagger at her plate; immediately, lightning exploded on the plate, disintegrating it entirely. "…your savior," she finished, getting up from the chair, and strolled from the room, leaving behind a stunned Anderson, and two Huntresses-in-training, that were still holding him back.

_The Horsemen's Pit, Vale_

"Alucard, it's excellent to see you again," The Horseman said, leaning back in his chair with the air of calculation and intimidation surrounding his presence. "You might be wondering why I called you down here for this particular job at hand. For one thing, it'll be much different than your normal jobs."

Alucard and Seras have been tenants to The Horseman while they try and get all the information on Remnant as they possibly could, doing jobs for The Horseman in the process. All of their jobs involved removing large concentrations of Grimm in multiple locations, giving the natural Hunters and Huntresses a run for their money. A particularly large concentration was actually a nest of Grimm in Vacuo, and Alucard took it down as if it was a weak wooden building.

Back to the matter at hand, The Horseman gave information to the two vampires-with giving more to Seras than Alucard, for some odd reason. The No-Life King tried to read her mind to see what he'd shown her, but it appeared to be blocked off by that sort of mentality. Well, it didn't mean that her mind wasn't readable, but the most recent information that she heard and was shown to was placed on a lock that Alucard wasn't familiar with.

"There's that, but I'm also curious as to what you've shown my fledgling," the Nosferatu said, a very slim tone of rage present in his voice. The Horseman's eyes behind his silver sunglasses narrowed, and a smile grew on his face.

"I've shown her some truths that she needed to know, along with some very sensitive information that you'd rather not know just yet," was his response. "I believe you found the lock I set in place?"

"That lock was your doing? Are you insane?!" Alucard shouted, slamming his hand on the mahogany table. Surprisingly enough, it didn't shatter under the sudden pressure. His red eyes radiated with pure rage, ready to tear off The Horseman's head from his shoulders.

The next thing he said threw him off completely: "You suggest that I'm insane; I wouldn't say that's wrong, but it's far from the truth." Alucard forgot that he could breathe, and took in a sharp breath of air. "This is a person that is immune to normal emotions, except two; Rage and Insanity. Rage somewhat resembles your current state, Alucard, but it's more…unrestricted.

"As for Insanity, don't meet him on a pitch-black night, as he is purely his name; insane. He has some control when he wants to use it, but the rest of the time, he's a slaughterhouse of the living-or dead, in this case. To answer your question that if I was insane for putting on that lock Seras' mind to prevent you from seeing it, I wasn't. I had full control over my actions, and knew what it could mean in the future, especially for one particular soldier that's now here," The Horseman said, the smile vanishing.

"Back to the job at hand, there's an opposing club a few miles from here, trying to steal business through stealing my ideas; I was going to send VulGrimm to deal with the issue, but seeing as though you're here, you'll be joining me in 'convincing them' to-"

He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Ah shit, let me get this real quick," he said, tapping the side of his head, and said, "Hello, you've reached The Horsemen's Pit, how might I help you?"

His annoyed face twisted into surprise, and then rage. "Fuck, that's right, I forgot about that. Not now though, I'm about to go on a personal job with an associate of mine." More chatter on the other side brought out a sigh from his lips. "Good, tomorrow will work well, but there are other issues that I'll need to address. In the meantime, I bid you adieu." He tapped the earpiece on his head again, and removed it from his ear.

"My apologies, Alucard; an old friend of mine reminded me of a meeting I was supposed to do today, but this job is more important than that. As to what I was saying before…"

_Seven minutes later, Thorn's Entanglement_

"The irony behind the name of this bar is that there isn't any sign of tangles in the design of this building," Alucard stated. After getting all the details of the mission at hand, he and The Horseman were at the front of the building, prepared to brutally kill every single patron inside. Thanks to VulGrimm, the camera's signal will be scattered, preventing anyone from getting any as to the carnage that will occur.

"Never mind the name, Nosferatu; it'll just be another ghost town when we're done here. Do you know your role from the heart?" The Horseman asked. Alucard nodded eagerly; it was awhile since he got a chance to actually kill real humans without any restrictions, but he didn't want to use all of his power at once. Not yet, at least.

The duo synchronously walked into the club, and Alucard noticed that the design of The Horsemen's Pit clearly rivaled the Entanglement: There were only four pillars near the dance floor, the bar wasn't as organized, and there was an earthy look to the club. In Alucard's eyes, it was basically a day-to-night difference. Once they reached the stairs, The Horseman walked over to the bar, while Alucard sat at one of the tables nearest to the DJ.

The current song lasted for about five minutes, before The Horseman ordered a drink; that was the cue for Alucard to walk up to the DJ and throw him aside. He took note of the disappointed faces, along with confused ones, as he picked up the microphone, and said, "I'm afraid we have some bad news tonight."

Alucard looked at The Horseman, and realized something new; the suit-wearing man was no longer there, but was replaced by a massive black cloak, with the hood covering his face. Underneath was a full suit of armor, colored black as well. The hooded man looked up, and said two words, in a voice that Alucard will fear for the continuity of his un-life:

"_Party's over._"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, leading to DEATH in the next chapter!**

**This took me a week to finish this chapter, only because my schedule got in the way EVERY SINGLE TIME! Really need to fix that one day...**

**I absolutely hate SOPA, only because it's something that shouldn't exist in the first place. So, in honor of my hatred, I decided to make a little joke about it in the first A/N, so I could easily laugh about it two years from now.**

***I referred The Captain in this case, but he doesn't show up in this series.**


	10. EXTRA: April Fools' Day vs Lie Ren

**In the spirit of A.F day, this isn't part 4 of A Dark God's Wrath. Instead, this is an extra chapter about life on Remnant when no one is killing anyone, specifically, The Horseman/Coronox/Oblivion, along with Alucard, Alexander, and Seras. There are two reasons for writing this chapter: The first is so you guys can take a break from the…suspense, and enjoy some hilarity in the chapter. The second is actually thanks to you guys, because in this month alone, T.V.T.D.G was viewed over one-thousand times. When it comes to the stats, I never joke with that. So, keep the series on your favorites, and you may see more of the story as it develops. Alright, enough A/N talk; to the chapter!**

* * *

_Undisclosed location_

"I wonder what I should do today," The Horseman said, twirling a pen in his right hand. It had been months ever since the incident occurred, and Vale was almost completely repaired. The time it took to repair all the damage caused by the four super-powered freaks of nature made a very bored Dark God, an uneasy Paladin, another bored No-Life King, and the other one vanished for some odd reason. _The hilarity I find in that statement is almost dangerous,_ the former thought. He then looked at the calendar, and a large smile nearly tore off his face; April Fools' Day was today.

"Ok, how could I forget that one day?" he asked no one in particular. The only other day The Horseman enjoyed was Halloween, which wasn't in another six months. Vent when you can, he always says. "Not like Halloween, but it'll do. And I have the perfect plan for this special day!"

He picked up the phone on his desk, and barely contained his excitement as he connected himself to two very powerful people; one he knew was dead, the other was probably as calculated as he was.

_Beacon Academy, Team JNPR Dorms_

Somehow, Ren was immune to the pranks everyone was pulling on him, the most obnoxious came from Yang, Nora, Blake-which surprised him that she was a joker, but was still prepared-and Jaune. CRDL was among the pranksters, but were very predictable when it came to trying to get Ren on a joke. Probably because all of their tricks were already found out by Jaune, obviously; blackmailing him back in the first year may not have been a good idea after all.

So the collected gunslinger was meditating on his bed, when the door was forced open by the energetic Nora. "Hey Ren, Ozpin wanted to see you!" she shouted, making Ren flinch just slightly.

"Nora, if this is another prank, I will deny you all pancakes for the next year," Ren said, not moving from the bed. He opened one of his eyes to find a serious face on Nora; this must have been an elaborate prank if she developed a poker face. "My threat still stands," Ren says, jumping down from the bed. He rushed out the door, and leaned very far back to avoid a large, wooden hand from knocking him on his ass. "GOD DAMNIT!" Yang shouted, throwing down a remote onto the ground, and stormed off. Ren gave a slight smile before continuing to run towards Ozpin's office.

He reached the stairs, stopping himself because he noticed some movement in the shadows. He then began jumping two stairs at a time, hearing a slight curse from a not-so hidden Jaune Arc. Ren reached the door, and knocked on it three times, then heard a "Come in," from inside. He composed himself, and walked in, expecting Ozpin's eyebrows to rise in confusion. His shock when they didn't was evident, and Ozpin smiled. "Expected a prank from Nora?" he said.

"Somewhat, Professor," the gunslinger replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Ever heard of the Baskerville Hounds?" Ozpin said, bringing out a book based on the legend of the dogs.

"I would be called a liar if I said I haven't. But what is this about, Professor? They're just a myth."

"I would expect that from you, but I have the feeling that they aren't." The headmaster then pulled out a file, with pictures of a large creature in the Emerald Forest, taken by passerby, of course. "This was taken a few days ago, and the picture of the animal appears to be a match of the Hounds themselves. I want you to head into the Emerald Forest and find the evidence that proves those people wrong, or find evidence that the amateur photographers did indeed find the legendary Baskerville Hounds." Ozpin's eyes narrowed, and continued talking. "You have good knowledge of the myth in general, so I doubt that you would have any problems of taking them down easily."

If Ren didn't look nervous before, his composure he built up was quickly being torn down. "I thank you, Professor, but why just me? Shouldn't Blake come with me as well, seeing as though she may know of the myth as well?"

"I've already asked her, and Miss Belladonna was…unhelpful with the situation at hand. You'll be going in alone." That was that, and Ren nodded in acknowledgement.

"This mission will be successful, Professor," the gunslinger said, walking out of the office. The moment the door closed, a rare smile grew on Ozpin's face.

"I'm surprised that he bought that," Glynda said, walking out of the shadows. She too, was smiling. "I just hope that stage two doesn't kill Lie Ren."

_Emerald Forest_

_Ok, try to calm yourself, Lie Ren. This is just a myth hunt, nothing out of the ordinary about that,_ he thought; sweat already forming on his face. _And the only time in which they can be hunted is at night, which is ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!_

It was minutes since he entered the forest, and the facts about the Baskervilles were very limited: Very fast, very strong, and very hungry. Never encounter unless one has a death wish. _Should I end up dying by the Baskervilles, I'm haunting Professor Ozpin,_ Ren thought darkly.

The thought was cut off when a bush on his left rustled slightly, which made the gunslinger jump. His signature StormFlowers quickly appeared in his hands, and pointed them at the bush. "Who's there?!" he said, not at all intimidating. The resounding growl of a Beowulf eased his tensions; some stress relief would be necessary. He quickly jumped into the bush, and the resulting whines, grunts, gunfire, and other violent noises could be heard. The next thing Ren knows, he's outside the former bush-it should be a shrubbery at the rate its going-with a Beowulf-skin suit on, combined with tie and everything.

"I should've done that years ago," Ren said, feeling more confident than he did before. He ventured further into the forest, and the chirps of the forest got quieter by the second. The confidence that was there decided to pick up the suit and leave Ren back in his oriental outfit. "Alright, enough joking, Yang; this is getting old."

He moved another bush, and saw an Ursa jump at him. Ren yelled in shock, and prepared to fight, but found the bear-Grimm running away. "That's…odd," he said, scratching his head in confusion. The same bush rustled again, and the gunslinger went to check it. When he found nothing, he sighed in relief. _Must've returned to its original shape,_ he thought.

Well, until he found a massive snout with a pair of red eyes glowing evilly into Ren's magenta eyes, that was the main thought.

He froze; Ren's first plan was to catch it off-guard, take it to the ground, and cut off its head. But, that shattered when he lost the element of surprise. He began trying to figure out the next plan when the Baskerville growled, ready to eat its next victim.

The next plan soon became very simple; run as fast as you can, and don't get eaten by hungry dogs. Ren was sprinting for his life, screaming bloody murder along the way. "HOLY SHIT THAT IS A BEAST OF LEGEND! FORGET THE DRAGON GRIMM, IT'S A WIMP COMPARED TO THAT MONSTER! HOOOLY FUCKING SHIT!" This kept up until he reached the school grounds; once he was in the gardens, he patted down his oriental outfit, replaced his guns, and went to tell Ozpin that the mission failed miserably.

_Hideout, Emerald Forest_

Trying to hide severe laughter behind a hand is hard: Trying to hide it when you pranked someone is even worse. But doing that after succeeding in pranking the so-called anti-prank king of Beacon is impossible; the proof is an impeccable genius and his assistants looking at their hard work for a result so stupid that it was amazing. The idiots are Professor Ozpin, Alucard, and finally, The Horseman himself.

Somehow, The Horseman was preventing himself from laughing behind his hand, while the other two were rolling on the ground at their success. Then, Alucard said, "I think whatever balls he had went 'poof!'"

That killed The Horseman's defenses; he joined his evil comrades on the ground in laughter, and enjoyed it for all it's worth. "I cannot believe I didn't think of that sooner," Ozpin said, wiping away a tear.

"That's because-heh-you didn't have a vampire and a supernatural being to help you out," The Horseman said, clutching his sides. "Oh god, I don't think I laughed that hard in ages."

"Same here, Horseman," Alucard said, readjusting his hat and sunglasses. "Thanks for the opportunity to do this."

"No problem, Alucard." With that, the vampire vanished, and Ozpin left the abandoned building, leaving behind a very entertained Dark God.

The final man walked over to the desk, and pulled out his scroll from the screen. "Like hell this is staying confidential," The Horseman said. "People will know that we pranked Lie Ren, and the world will rejoice."

* * *

**An interesting spinoff of the normal phase of things that I do in my stories; I normally don't write humor, so tell me how you thought of this attempt. Read and Review, as usual!**

**Also, I've noticed something odd about the stats I've been getting-not complaining though, just something unusual I found. 12 followers and only 5 favorites; that's not bad, to be honest, but my curiosity is placed as to where you guys don't find this something to like. I might be wrong about that statement, or might be on the mark about it, but I don't know unless I get some feedback. So, PM me about the things you want me to change or list the things you don't like about the story. Or, PM me if you want me to add something to the story if it's missing something you were looking for. With that in mind, I await your responses.**


	11. A Dark God's Wrath Part 4

**Thanks to my awesome music playlist, I'm pumped up, and ready to give all you guys more of this story. I would go right to it, but one thing must be addressed; I actually want your input on this story, as I am striving to improve. Every single one of you that are reading this story right now have an opinion on this, and I can't make this story better if you don't voice your concerns about it. So please, help me out here, so you don't have to suffer if you don't like it.**

**EDIT: I'm sorry for not updating for a while, my revised version of my first story somewhat took over for a moment. That is a situation that will be remedied very soon.**

* * *

_Thorn's Entanglement, Vale_

"_Party's over_," the hooded man said. He stood up, and appeared to backhand the bartender; that is, until a stump where his head once was began spewing blood. The man next to him tried to draw his pistol, but his hand-along with the rest of his arm-were cut off, shoved into his throat, and left there twitching uncontrollably. One of the guards were stupid enough to try and swing an electric baton at the man's head, only for the baton to mysteriously appear in a place that no electric stick should appear in. A swift kick to the handle shoved it forcibly through the man's organs into his skull, killing him very quickly.

The rest of the club took the hint and started to flee to the exit, only to be gunned down by a man on the DJ's podium; the man was none other than Alucard himself, but he had a look of uncertainty plastered on his face. Two reasons came from this; the first is actually the entire scenario he was placed in. The vampire never killed humans on sight-save for one paladin-without orders from Integra, so being able to do just that on a different world made him nervous.

The second was his compatriot's form; from being a handsomely dressed individual to a mysteriously armored death machine within seconds. How he achieved that within a short amount of time was absurd, until he saw a red glow on the right gauntlet. A closer look was needed, but for right now, the pedestrians were getting away.

The No-Life King smiled; it was time to feed.

* * *

"…the mass murders at the establishment, Thorn's Entanglement, have reached a total of 238 corpses, which also includes the owner, Ivy Thorn," Trisha said, her face looking grim while looking in the camera. "The identities of the murderers have not been found, for there have been no survivors of this tragedy. We'll keep you posted for any groundbreaking information regarding this crime: From Channel 7's VDT, I'm Trisha Ceilius, signing off."

Blake shut off the TV in Onyx's apartment; tears were already streaming in her eyes, and watching any more could make her lose her shit. Weiss was in a chair a few feet away, her jaw agape in horror, while Onyx's own face was emotionless, the air around her somber.

Their guest, Anderson, was walking back in, learning a little bit more about the world he was stuck in-to his fortune, he stopped a thief from making off with some Dust at a store three blocks off, and got some Lien as reward-and noticed the trio's look. "What's happened?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"A mass murder, Anderson; right in the heart of Vale," Onyx said.

His eyes widened at those words, and his tone steeped towards worry. "How many have perished?"

"If I remember properly, 238 confirmed, no survivors," Onyx replied. "Some of the deaths they described were disturbingly gruesome."

"How so?" Anderson asked.

"Limbs of some victims shoved into others, organs ripped out-some of those were eaten-by their own arms, decapitations, some had their blood drained, and the most gory of them all was the only one of its kind; some dark crucifixion on the owner," Weiss said, nearly trembling when she was at the end.

"Wait, 'blood drained' from some of the victims?" Anderson repeated. "…When was the last time you were at Vale?"

"A-a few weeks ago, why do you ask?" Blake stuttered in-between crying and confusion.

"Was there anyone that seemed out of place to you in style of clothing, Aura, weapons, or just had a murderous air around them?" he asks, the hint of worry and excitement growing, but just slightly. Unbeknownst to him, Onyx notices this.

Blake thinks this over, and shakes her head. But to her surprise, Weiss says, "One person, in particular; he had mainly dark red clothing, with his hat matching his overcoat, and if I recall properly, he also had orange sunglasses."

She was about to continue, but Anderson shouted, "We leave for Vale immediately; if he's here, then we don't have much time to waste. The Horseman can wait; that man you described to me is dangerous, more so than you could imagine." He turns to Onyx, and says, "When does the next boat or airship leave?"

"The next boat leaves in about ten minutes; as for airships, Mistral's government doesn't allow airship transport out of the country," she replies quickly. Grabbing Olivia's sword, she rushes out the door, shouting, "If you want to get to Vale quickly, follow me. This goes for you two as well, Blake and Weiss."

Anderson didn't need another call; he was out the door in just a few seconds. The remaining two looked at each other for a brief second, grabbed their weapons, and followed the Paladin and the Lightning wielder to their next destination.

* * *

"…How did you get that mark, exactly?" Alucard asked.

It was hours ever since the brutal decimation of the many civilians of Vale at Thorn's Entanglement. The bloodbath was listed on every single broadcast-news channel, each one depicting the incident as 'more sinister than the White Fang themselves.' The No-Life King wasn't bothered by that little fact at all; it's been a while since he fed on dogs, after all.

But what did bother him was what his boss-and compatriot-was able to accomplish within a few short seconds. And the mark on his right hand made him even more nervous than he initially had been in the first place; if The Horseman was a very powerful demon in disguise, then he's been doing his job beyond normal expectations-which was rare to find, nowadays.

"None of your concern, Alucard," The Horseman said sharply, clearly intending on trying to change the subject.

"Only a demon could possess a mark like that," the vampire countered. "You know me well enough to understand that." His gloved hand-branded with the Hellsing Pentagram-was more proof than was initially needed.

The Horseman was silent at that notion. _I'm seriously hoping right now that I don't die a horrible death at the hands of this man,_ Alucard hastily thought.

There was one thing he noticed ever since he met The Horseman; it's that he never took off his fedora-or his sunglasses. They've always stayed on, whether the situation was talking with others, fighting drones, even the indoors got the same treatment-_I'm starting to sound like a hypocrite, that's not my style._ So it was no surprise that Alucard's eyes widened as The Horseman's hand raised itself-towards the sunglasses.

"You have a point there, Alucard. I suppose it's time I finally got a chance to really talk to you, a Demon King to a God," The Horseman said, devoid of all emotion. The fingertips clung to the frame of the silver sunglasses, and slowly took them off. At first, his eyes were closed, to prevent Alucard from seeing what they looked like; the moment they opened up, a new person seemed to take his place.

"_Vlad Impali, otherwise known as Dracula-better known now as Alucard-it is a pleasure to finally meet the No-Life King_," the man said, his voice distorted with a very heavy echo. The yellow eyes glowed with power, knowledge, and…something else. Alucard couldn't put his finger as to what it was, but it was overwhelming.

"_I go by many names, Dracula; The Horseman is a disguise I use to walk the mortal plane without being mobbed by the populace. The first name that I used freely was Coronox Kardas; the one I was given was over a millennium ago, _ShadowMoore," the man continued, unfazed by the vampire's uneasiness. "_However, the name that I've always had-and what you will call me, should we ever meet again-is Oblivion; I was given many titles, two of them are The Dark God and The Light of Eternal Shadows._

"_As for the mark you've seen, that was my doing; The Twisted Pentagram is _my _creation. It binds the host with my power, and originally, allowed them to keep their minds. After the fall of ShadowMoore, that has changed. My hosts are now mindless workers, filling out my orders until their time for death arrives."_

Silence. That was all that could describe the room's inhabitants; Alucard was given the information he needed, but now was stuck on what to do next. Stay on Remnant, disappoint Integra, and be free from control? Or return to Earth, be praised on finding something that NASA failed to find, and return to being the Hellsing's plaything?

To his misfortune, the man/godlike figure noticed this. "_You're debating something. What is it?_"

"…I was given a job back on Earth. I've completed the job, but now I can't seem to decide on my next move," Alucard said. "Any suggestions?"

"_Here's one,_" Oblivion said. And he remained quiet, for a few minutes.

"How's this a sugges-?"

Alucard was interrupted by a rumble from outside the office, along with a man shouting in the nightclub. He was accompanied by some sort of accent, one that Alucard knew all too well.

"A-Anderson's here?!" he said, his excitement growing by the second. He pulled out the Caliber-Swords, but realized that the guns were instead Casull and Jackal again. "W-what?! What the hell happened?!"

He spun to look at Oblivion, but realized that the sunglasses were back on, and the gun-blades were in both of his hands. "It's time to ride the darkness, Alucard," Coronox said eagerly. "Will you join me and kill off this pesky light for good?"

It's like he made a friend in hell-without even trying.

* * *

The Bayonet Priest was right in the middle of the nightclub, causing widespread panic amongst the regulars, some of them shouting, "First the Entanglement, now the Pit!" "I don't want to be crucified!" Ruby and Yang had their respective weapons out, ready to blow apart the paladin without even breaking a sweat: If anything, Ruby changed the most from being at Beacon Academy for three years now. Her constant missions against patches of Grimm infestations, jobs from The Horseman, and the robberies committed by Roman, Cinder, and members of the White Fang hardened her resolve. It was a slow, painful, transformation from an innocent girl to a deadly Huntress, but in her mind, it was worth it.

Anderson was shocked at what both women were wielding; in his eyes, it was a miracle to have a scythe be combined with a gun, and he didn't know what kind of bracers the one in yellow had, but he was certain that he saw shotgun shells.

Right behind him was the bartender, VulGrimm. He was pleading with Anderson to try and prevent any more damage to the nightclub-Alucard's fight with the multitude of drones proved that it was dangerous to have prolonged fights in the building. Underneath the table, his hand was holding onto the tip of a dagger, attached to some kind of wire. The Horseman never gave his employees weapons, but VulGrimm was an exception; besides, the owner kind of owed VulGrimm a favor many years ago, and this was the payment.

"I do not need to fight any of you; I'm only here for one man in particular," Anderson said. The issue is that it's not really convincing when a man flies in through the window-smashing it up by what appears to be many pieces of paper-wielding two swords. "Give him to me, and you'll be spared."

"I really can't say the same for you, ANDERSON!" a dark voice said. Ruby and Yang were accustomed to the terrors of the world, but this sent down shivers down their spines. Anderson smiled wickedly, and turned around to find the vampire, in his full attire, along with his signature guns at the side.

"Before I kill you, Alucard, do you want to know how I got onto this god forsaken planet?" Anderson asked, getting a "Hey!" from both Ruby and Yang.

"The portal in Colorado, right?" Alucard said nonchalantly.

"…As it turns out, yes. Now…" he charged, and impaled the vampire with the bayonets. His grip left them as he jumped back; letting two more take their places.

He froze when he noticed that there wasn't any smoldering coming from the wounds he made. "…W-What is this black magic?" he asked, very concerned.

Alucard grabbed them by the hilt, and pulled one of them out of his abdomen-making the onlookers gasp in shock, except for VulGrimm. Inspecting the hilt, he realized that the inscriptions on them were no longer there. "To be quite fair, I'm as confused as you are," Alucard replied.

Of course, more arrivals came in; Weiss and Blake charged through the front door, finding an impaled man on the left, another with two swords on the right, and Ruby and Yang retching on the far right. Onyx came in as well, and face-palmed. "Should have seen this coming…" she muttered.

The next one caught all of them off guard.

Three more windows were smashed, courtesy of a man in a casual outfit and six Empty Souls; Viktor Azrael. "Anderson, Millennium wants your head," the vampire said. Looking at Alucard, he said, "Didn't really expect you here. Well, at least I'll get immortality faster now!"

He landed behind Anderson, the Empty Souls following suit. Upon noticing the women on his left and right, Viktor set them loose. What he was expecting was a quick feast.

What he got were six dead Empties by the hands of them both-one of them wielding a massive scythe that could actually beat Blitz's own, and another wielding what appeared to be shotguns attached to her gauntlets. "…that plan was better in my head," Viktor deadpanned.

* * *

It was a Mexican standoff; neither side moved, but waited for someone to do so. Viktor cracked his knuckles; Anderson's grip on his bayonet's tightened; Alucard clicked the safety on both guns off; VulGrimm was about to jump the bar table entirely, both of his hands on said table; Ruby reloaded, Weiss's blade glowed red, Blake had one hand on her sword and the other on her sheath, and Yang traded out her short-range shells for her long-range slugs; Onyx held the former Olivia's sword/ringblade, waiting for someone to take the first move.

The first move was the door opening…which led to The Horseman's office. All heads turned to the gap, with Ruby, Yang, and VulGrimm shocked at it's opening; the last time it opened, there was a gang fight between two rival gangs-fortunately, neither of them were in the pants of the White Fang-and the resulting bloodbath was too much for everyone to handle. With it's opening now, no one knew what was about to happen. Though Alucard knows a little bit, even he is concerned about the end result.

Then, a few words were spoken; ones that made even the No-Life King freeze in fear:

"_**Releasing Dark Art Restrictions to Level One; Three…Two…One~…"**_

* * *

**That…took forever. I really need to set up a schedule for this shit, and follow it to the letter. Honestly, I have no real updating schedule for any of my stories, so this will be remedied after I end this crossover.**

**Read, review, and spread the word to all!**


End file.
